<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prideful by CaramelFander</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25454890">Prideful</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaramelFander/pseuds/CaramelFander'>CaramelFander</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has Panic Attacks, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Background Dr. Emile Picani, Background Sleep | Remy Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Deceit | Janus Sanders Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders Angst, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Good Friend, Morality | Patton Sanders-centric, Morally Neutral Deceit | Janus Sanders, Multi, Original Character(s), Other, Protective Morality | Patton Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Sympathetic Logic | Logan Sanders, Sympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, Unsympathetic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Unsympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:33:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>33,479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25454890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaramelFander/pseuds/CaramelFander</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This series has been rewritten, go read that instead</p><p>A mysterious side takes control of Roman to shake things up in the mindscape. It's up to the other sides, and a few new characters, to save Roman along with Thomas' sanity.</p><p>TW:<br/>Unsympathetic Roman<br/>Unsympathetic Virgil<br/>Way to much arguing<br/>Mentions of sex (no smut)<br/>gore<br/>Manipulation<br/>Kissing (not sure if that's a warning but better safe than sorry)<br/>Threats<br/>Swearing<br/>Suicide</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders &amp; Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TW will not be added to the beginning of any chapters. All TW were already stated in the description. But here they are again if you missed them:</p><p>Unsympathetic Roman<br/>Unsympathetic Virgil (kinda)<br/>Way to much arguing<br/>Mentions of sex (no smut)<br/>gore<br/>Manipulation<br/>Kissing (not sure if that's a warning but better safe than sorry)<br/>Threats<br/>Swearing</p><p>If I missed any please tell me, and since the story isn't finished yet, I might add more.</p><p>If you see a spelling or grammar mistake please tell.</p><p>Thank you for reading you can now continue.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Roman begins to worry that he's no longer Thomas's hero, and he's fed up with all the darksides being accepted. So when a new side offers Roman to become the villian he takes it.</p><p>Warnings<br/>Unsympathetic Roman<br/>Unsympathetic Virgil (kinda)<br/>Way to much arguing<br/>Mentions of sex (no smut)<br/>gore<br/>Manipulation<br/>Kissing (not sure if that's a warning but better safe than sorry)<br/>Threats<br/>Swearing<br/>Suicide</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Word count: 775<br/>•&lt;================================&gt;•<br/>Virgil sat at his bed playing animal crossing. He knew the others were filming a video, but Thomas seemed to be stressed enough without Virgil there. Plus he didn't really feel being on camera right now. Virgil was still trying to convince himself Thomas didn't see him as a dark side though that was hard.</p><p>Virgil was going to just stay there playing animal crossing when Roman burst in sobbing. Virgil was starting to regret not showing up. He was going to say something before Princey walked over and hugged him. He barely ever touched Virgil, so a hug was quite strange. Virgil awkwardly patted Roman on the back. When he seemed to calm down Virgil ask, "Alright Princey, care to tell me why you came into my room sobbing."</p><p>The tears seemed to come back as he tried to answer, "Deceit... name... evil." His words came out broken and fast. Although pricing them together it sounded like deceit had shown up. If that snake is the reason Princey was upset Virgil would personally rip him to shreds. He would never admit it, but he had a soft spot for the prince charming.</p><p>"Alright just breathe, and when your ready tell me what happened," he said. Virgil began running his finger in a circle across Roman's back. It was something that calmed him down and he hoped it would work with Roman. Eventually, Virgil heard his breathing even out and he began his story.</p><p>"Deceit showed up and I tried to help but I thought he was evil so I tried to get him to leave. Then Patton started siding with him, and so did Thomas. And suddenly they were against me, and everything started falling apart. Then Deceit said his name was Janus. And I impulsively laughed, then Thomas said I'm not his hero, and I'm the evil one now," at the end of that Roman had started crying again.</p><p>Virgil sighed, "Roman you are the farthest from evil, but you should've known not to agate him. Names are a touchy subject, I would know." Roman froze and stopped crying and looked me dead in the eyes.</p><p>"You don't care about me either!" He called outstanding as the tears came back, "I came here from the comfort from a light side. Not to get yelled at by a dark side!"</p><p>Virgil felt a piece of himself crack when he was called a dark side, so Virgil didn't respond and just looked away as Roman ran to his own room. Virgil probably should've followed Roman, but he didn't. Instead, he went down to see Patton and Deceit rise up chatting like they'd known each other their whole lives.</p><p>Patton turned to see Virgil standing at the bottom of the stairs. "Oh hey, kiddo have you seen Roman I've gotta talk to him. I think he took some of Janus' actions the wrong way." This didn't sound like what Roman had said at all.</p><p>"Well, I know that whatever Roman 'took the wrong way' hit him really hard considering I tried to defend Janus by saying he shouldn't have made fun of it. Then he called me a dark side." Patton and Janus froze shock that Roman would say that. Considering that Roman was the hero of the mindscape.</p><p>Janus was in shock that Roman would say such a thing, "I've made a mistake, I should leave..." </p><p>"No Janus you don't have to leave," Patton said grabbing his gloved hand, Patton turned to Virgil, "and Virgil, would you mind checking on Logan for me?"</p><p>"Alright then Pat," Virgil said wanting any excuse to get out of here.</p><p>Patton sighed, he was tired from all the issues he had to work through and really just wanted to take a nap. Janus noticed Patton's tiredness, "Patton you seem like you've had a really busy day. You should take a nap, and I'll check Roman for you. I have some things to apologize for."</p><p>Patton crossed his arms, "I need to apologize to Roman too. He wasn't there for my apology for being wrong, and I want him to know!"</p><p>"Patton, you obviously are worn out. Go take a nap or something. What kind of person would I be if I didn't follow what I preach? I will handle Roman alone, go take care of yourself." Patton sighed. It was strange having Janus tell him to take care of himself, someone he thought about an hour ago was trying to make Thomas an evil liar. This whole problem with Roman will be over tomorrow and they could all work together. Heck, maybe they'd even accept Remus.<br/>•&lt;================================&gt;•</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Word count: 1008<br/>•&lt;================================&gt;•<br/>Patton didn't want to go to his room so instead, Janus made him take a nap on the couch. Janus had even summoned soft pillows and blankets to keep the moral side cozy. It would be a while till Patton would fall asleep, but at least now he could lay down and relax. Janus found Patton quiet adorable laying down, he looked so peaceful laying there.</p><p>Although Janus had to leave and go apologies to Roman. Janus shouldn' have called Roman evil. He'd just lashed out at Roman making fun of his name, Janus shouldn't have taken it personally. Roman still wasn't in the right to make fun of his name, but still. If Janus didn't apologize he doubted Roman would.<br/>•&lt;================================&gt;•<br/>Janus stopped in front of Roman's door to admire it. The door was white with a red frame, and there was a sign that said creativity in calligraphy. Janus knocked on the door. He heard shuffling around and the door cracked open. Roman stuck his head out. His eyes were puffy and bloodshot several tear stains ran down his cheeks. He glared at Janus standing there.</p><p>Looking up at Roman, who was quite a bit taller than Janus, was quite intimidating. "Hello Roman," Janus said trying to be polite. Roman didn't respond and continued his death glare.</p><p>Janus coughed awkwardly, "Thinking back on what I said, it wasn't very nice. And if I'm trying to be good now I should apologize. And I hope you can apologize for making fun of me as well."</p><p>Roman continued glaring before saying, "Well, Deceit, I'm not sure you being honest about trying to be good. All you've done to me is lie, why would you do anything else."</p><p>"I understand you not accepting me immediately, but could you please use my name. I told it to you for a reason."</p><p>"Well, last time I said your name I was evil."</p><p>Janus was tired of Roman's nasty attitude," Last time you said my name you were making fun of it, and I'm sorry yours views on good and evil are so fucked up, but I'm genuinely trying to help, so if your could man up and accept the apology we can move on and forget this ever happened."  Janus was moving closer to Roman pointing at him angrily. Roman's angry glare continued before he slammed his door in Janus' face.</p><p>When the door slammed shut it hit Janus straight in the nose. Janus opened his mouth in a silent scream as he reached his hand to hold his probably broken nose. Janus cowered away from the door, as he leaned on the wall, waiting for the pain to die down.<br/>•&lt;================================&gt;•<br/>Virgil didn't immediately go to Logan's room. He wanted to grab his headphones first, so he could listen to music. Though the thought of his conversation with Roman was still bothering him. In retrospect he probably shouldn't have defended the snake, why defend someone you don't like? Virgil just understood the trouble of having an embarrassing name. Virgil though himself lucky the Roman hadn't laughed immediately at his name, unlike Janus.</p><p>Virgil found his phone and headphones. He hung the headphones around his neck and put his phone in his pocket, and made his way to Logan's room. On the way, he passed Roman's room. There wasn't any crying, that was good. </p><p>Eventually, Virgil was in front of Logan's door. It wasn't personalized at all, just a plain white door. Virgil knocked and heard some noises from inside. Then there was a loud thump like something falling off a bed, and footsteps towards the door.</p><p>The door opened just enough to see a frazzled looking Logan. His hair was a mess, and his tie was also undone slightly. "Uh, salutations Virgil, did you need something?"</p><p>"Patton just wanted to apologize for what happened in the video, but on a more important note, why do you look like a mess?" Virgil backed up a bit, and he looks surprised.</p><p>Logan shifted before answering, "Oh I hadn't noticed. If that's all I should be getting back to work," Logan moved to go back to his room before continuing, "oh and I'm probably not going to be fully functional for the next, two, three days."</p><p>"Wait what? Why?" Before Virgil could get an answer the door was closed. That was extremely strange, but Virgil shrugged it off and went back downstairs. When he got there he saw Janus and Patton sitting on the couch watching the TV. Patton appeared to be looking at his nose while holding a bloody tissue to it. Whatever had happened, Virgil didn't care. </p><p>"So is the snake just gonna leave eventually, or is he just gonna continue ruining our lives?"</p><p>"Virgil!"</p><p>"What Patton! You can't deny that I'm wrong, he's a dark side."</p><p>"Wow, Virgil how considerate of you. I thought you of all people would understand that people can change. Especially considers you were a 'Darkside'," Janus remarked.</p><p>"At least I haven't been plotting against the light sides since we were children! Admit it this is all some big plot to gain our trust and take over!"</p><p>"Both of you stop! There are no dark sides or light sides. We just have different ways of helping Thomas. This arguing isn't helping! Let's just put our differences aside!"</p><p>Virgil just glared back at Patton, "Wow Patton I never took you for a traitor, and to think I thought you wanted to be a family." Virgil then stormed out and went to his room.</p><p>Patton looked heartbroken, before looking over at Janus who had gone silent. His eyes were unfocused, and he wore a frown. "Janus, are you okay?"</p><p>"If fine Patton, I'm gonna go check Remus." Janus got up and left to the Darkside of the mindscape.</p><p>Patton sat now completely alone in the living room. Roman had broken Janus' nose, Virgil just said he wasn't family, and he had no idea how Logan was. Everything seemed to be falling apart right in front of him.<br/>•&lt;================================&gt;•</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The villian is revealed, and him and Janus have history.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Word Count: 792<br/>•&lt;================================&gt;•<br/>The walk to the Darkside of Thomas' mind was long and the closer you get the colder it is. It was really a terrible place for a half-snake to live. Although Janus couldn't really fight it. Sure he'd been 'accepted', but only really by Patton and Logan.</p><p>Janus opened the door to the dark side common area expecting to see Remus. Instead, he opened the door to see someone he hadn't seen in over five years. "Welcome back JJ, I've been having a lot of fun being repressed!"</p><p>Janus knew he would have to face this side eventually, but he wished it hadn't been right now. "Why are you here Damion, and where is Remus."</p><p>"Oh please JJ, not even hello? I thought we were friends. As for Remus, he's not here right now, but as much as I'd love to take credit for that, I had nothing to do with it."</p><p>"We aren't friends, and you didn't answer my first question," Janus already knew a few reasons Damion might be here. He would always show up whenever Janus lost a slight focus in holding him back, and every time he would cause trouble. </p><p>Whenever he caused trouble Janus would take the blame as none of the other sides knew he existed. Janus had made sure of that by hiding away their memories.</p><p>"I just want to see what a failure you've become. Deciding to try and become 'good' and them failing miserably! And I'm sure you know what I'm going to be doing now that you can't hold me back," Damion smiled revealing a mouth of sharpened teeth. Janus looked at him in disgust. </p><p>Damion had no care for the well being of any of the other sides or even Thomas. It was so unsettling for Janus, considering one of his main jobs was self-preservation.</p><p>"You will be doing no such thing! I will never let you hurt any of them again after you basically tortured them!" Janus shouted. Damion was unfazed and touched Janus' cheek. Janus flinched away at the contact.</p><p>"JJ you've softened. This isn't the same Janus I remember from all those years ago. That Janus wouldn't have cared about some stupid light sides," Damion frowned and moved back.</p><p>Janus was fuming, "That's right I'm not that anymore! My opinions on you change the day you split Creativity!"</p><p>"I would've thought that was when I tried to kill you," Damion then smiled remembering what he had done. Then he looked recounting all the terrible things he'd done. Before Janus could do anything Damion dunk down with his sick smile. Janus reached down trying to grab him, but he'd already disappeared.<br/>•&lt;================================&gt;•<br/>Roman sat on his bed crying. He had no idea why he was so mean to Janus, he was just trying to apologize. Roman cried as he thought, maybe I am the villain. This continued for a while until a voice began to speak from the dark corner of the room. "This is pathetic."</p><p>Roman froze, he thought he was alone, "Who are you? Show yourself!" The person the voice belonged to stepped out on the shadows. It was another side dressed in a tuxedo without the jacket. He also wore an orange tie.</p><p>"I'm Damion, a someone you've never heard of, but I've heard of you. You're the great Prince Roman. Thomas' hero. Not to mention your obviously the most attractive of all of us. It just seems pathetic that a peasant like Janus can bring you down with one insult!"</p><p>Roman was unsure if he should take the all compliments, but this Damion character seemed against Janus as well. "Well, why are you in my room?"</p><p>"I wanted to offer my help. You seem to be at your all-time low, and I want to get you out of it. I want your greatness to be known throughout the whole mindscape. I want you to do a take over of sorts similar to the one Janus was planning before he decided to become the good guy."</p><p>"No! I don't want to be the bad guy!"</p><p>Damion frowned, "Well you either become what they think of you or stay the prince and cry alone on your room for the rest of your life," Damion let that sink in before continuing, he leaned in close to Roman's ear, "But doesn't being king sound much more appealing?"</p><p>Damion backed up before saying, "If you change your mind Roman, just summon me." Then he teleported away leaving Roman stunned. What Roman didn't see was a small cloud of orange smoke that floated over to the prince. The smoke floated up and Roman inhaled it. He coughed a few times unaware of what had just happened.<br/>•&lt;================================&gt;•</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Word count: 973<br/>•&lt;================================&gt;•<br/>Patton hummed as he made dinner. He paused for a minute to look at the rest of the common room. Virgil had his headphones on and was scrolling on his phone. Roman was on the couch writing. Although Roman kept looking off in the distance, seemingly trapped in his thoughts.</p><p>Patton didn't know this, but Roman was contemplating the deal Damion had offered him, and it was currently leaning towards yes. If that was from the earlier magic, or his own accord he didn't know. Roman barely knew anything about this new side, but this side seemed to know everything about him. Plus he also had some sort of grudge against Janus. Roman's thoughts were soon interrupted by Patton, "Dinner is ready to come to get some."</p><p>Both Roman and Virgil went over to the kitchen. They walked in to see Patton pouring four bowls of chili. Patton handed Roman a bowl, before asking Virgil, "would you mind taking this to Logan's room. I know he said he would stay there, but I don't want him to starve."</p><p>Virgil shrugged and took the bowl Patton was holding out. He spun on his heel and went over to Logan's room. 'Logan didn't seem alright earlier maybe he's sick,' Virgil thought. Then he began to worry. What if Logan was sick? What if it was really bad and Virgil had just shrugged it off earlier? WHAT IF LOGAN DIES? Virgil took several deep breaths, Logan was probably fine. Virgil chuckled Logan probably would've told him he's overreacting.</p><p>Soon Virgil reached the logical sides door and knocked. No response came, and after about of minute of waiting Virgil knocked again and called out, "Logan I'm coming in."</p><p>Virgil opened the door, "Sorry for coming in, but I got no response, and Patton told met-" Virgil paused as he looked up and dropped the bowl on the ground. Logan was sitting in his work chair. His shoes were off and his tie was on the floor. Over him was none other than Remus. They were furiously making out, and Remus was shirtless. Logan opened his eyes and saw Virgil standing there staring in shock. Then Logan pulled away from the kiss and pushed Remus off him.</p><p>"What was that for Logie bear?" Remus asked standing up rubbing his head. He turned around and noticed Virgil and made a noise of surprise.</p><p>"Um," Remus mumbled, "Hey Virgey..."</p><p>"PATTON!" Virgil screamed.</p><p>"WAIT NO!" Logan called out getting up, but it was too late.<br/>•&lt;================================&gt;•<br/>Logan and Remus sat on the couch both looking kind of embarrassed, but Remus was angrier about being interrupted. Patton paced trying to get himself to say something. Virgil sat on the table still in shock. Roman was just glaring from the corner.</p><p>Roaman was the first to speak up, "so are you going to explain why Virgil found you making out with him?" Roman pointed at his brother making the ladder flinch.</p><p>Logan looked up with a scared look in his eyes, this was one of the rare occasions he actually expressed his emotions. "Well it all started after the courtroom scenario, we made a deal-"</p><p>Roman interrupted, "YOU MADE A DEAL WITH MY FUCKING BROTHER!"</p><p>Logan flinched at the yelling as tears began to pool in his eyes. Remus went to comfort him but was interrupted by Roman, "Don't touch him." Remus flinched away and glared at his brother.</p><p>Patton had heard enough, "Roman! Why are you being so mean! I'm sure there's a perfectly good explanation for all of this." Roman just glared and moved back to the corner, continuing glaring.</p><p>Patton moved so he was sitting next to Logan, Patton rubbed his back waiting for the side to calm down. Once he did Patton asked calmly, "Alright Lo could you tell me why you needed to make a deal with Remus?</p><p>Logan nodded and began his story, "I've never really understood emotions, so I've always ignored them. I'm not sure when it really started, but I've been getting a lot of negative emotions recently, and it's because none of you ever listen to me until I'm your last resort. So I made a one time deal with Remus to get me listened too. He would show up, and I would save the day. But then we kept hanging out, and we've decided to become boyfriends today."</p><p>"And even if none of you approve we won't stop dating," Remus interjected.</p><p>"Yes, I truly believe that I love Remus. And earlier we were just kissing, but when Virgil walked in, we... may have been planning on taking it further."</p><p>Roman was disgusted, how could Logan who he thought was an emotionless robot fall in love, and with his brother no less! "I never pegged you for the kind of guy to suck the enemy's dick, literally. I'm going to my room when you all come to your senses about whose villain here I'll come back."</p><p>Remus stood up, "Why do I and Janus have to be the villain! You let storm cloud over there in really fast! Just like he isn't always the villain neither are we! So are you going to put us in the same boat or are you going to give him extra privileges because he's a suck-up! If I'm not allowed to have redemption neither should he!"</p><p>Roman paused a stomped over to his brother, "Take that back now Remus." His voice was a low growl that would have intimidated anyone, but Remus wasn't scared. Virgil got off the table and walked over and put a hand on Roman's should.</p><p>Roman and Virgil made eye contact then Roman grabbed Virgil's hand. "Come on Virgil we have better things to do than argue with a sewer rat," and with that, they were gone and in Roman's room.<br/>•&lt;================================&gt;•</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Word Count: 1134<br/>•&lt;================================&gt;•<br/>Patton stared into the wall all alone. A cold bowl of chili sat in front of him, he wasn't hungry after what had happened. Patton knew that there needed to be a change in the way he looked at things, no more black and white morals, but it was honestly hard. Patton tried to be understanding of Logan and Remus' relationship, but that just left Roman and Virgil unhappy. Patton just wished he could make everyone happy.</p><p>Instead, he was sitting alone. Logan and Remus were *ahem* finishing what they'd started earlier, and Virgil and Roman where in Roman's room doing god knows what. Patton was left to feel unhappy and confused. How was change supposed to happen if it made people unhappy?</p><p>Patton thought about this for a while before he had an idea. "Just visit Janus! He's the one who recommended the change, he should know how to make this right!" Patton thought. Patton stood up and threw out his chili and threw his dish in the sink, he would wash it later. Now he had more important things to do. Patton looked back at the common room before heading out into the maze of the mind to find the dark sides.<br/>•&lt;================================&gt;•<br/>Roman and Virgil arrived in Roman's room. Steam practically poured out of Roman's ears. He was furious. How could Logan do such a traitorous thing! Logan was just as bad as Patton! Virgil noticed the prince's rage and tried to calm him down, "Alright Princey time to calm down."</p><p>Roman looked at Virgil and saw he seemed shaken by Roman's rage. Roman was feeling every negative emotion at once. It was too much to handle, and he broke down. Roman let his blinding rage go leaving him sad, he looked directly at Virgil and began crying for the third time that day.</p><p>Virgil was surprised seeing the strong pince break down in front of him again. Virgil moved and pulled Roman into a hug, he wasn't really sure what else to do. Virgil rubbed circles on Roman's back and whispered words of encouragement. Roman just sobbed into Virgil's shoulder. Even after Roman had calmed down they stayed like that, comforted by the other's grip.</p><p>Roman smiled for the first time all day, even if his perfect life was crumbling he still had Virgil, "I'm sorry for calling you a dark side earlier."</p><p>"It's alright Princey," Roman hugged Virgil tighter taking in his scent. Virgil smelled like rain and chocolate. Roman was surprised he'd never noticed. The smell seemed to embrace Roman, it was calming. Virgil did the same smelling Roman, he smelled of caramel and a faint smell of rose.<br/>•&lt;================================&gt;•<br/>Can you tell I like caramel?<br/>•&lt;================================&gt;•<br/>Virgil pulled away from Roman to stare into his eyes. Roman was few inches taller and as his soft green eyes looked down on Virgil he felt calm. Roman smiled looking at Virgil, his eyes were slightly covered by his hair. Roman's hand moved before he realized what he was doing. Roman moved Virgil's bangs to the side and caressed Virgil's cheek with his hand.</p><p>Roman stared down at Virgil smiling, looking straight into his eyes. They were a dark chocolate brown with slight purple highlights around the edge. Roman had never realized how beautifully Virgil's make-up framed his eyes. It was absolutely stunning. Virgil smiled looking up at Roman. Before Virgil could stop his body he leaned up and gave Roman a soft and short kiss. </p><p>Virgil immediately regretted this seeing Roman's face turn red, "Oh I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have done that! Just forget any of this happened!" Virgil pulled away and turned his head. Roman frowned, he had loved the kiss. Virgil's lips were extremely soft and Roman want them back.</p><p>Roman grabbed Virgil's shoulders and brought him closer. Virgil was still looking away avoiding looking at Roman. Roman put his hand on Virgil's cheek and turned his head to look directly at him. "Virgil, don't ever think that I don't want you," Roman then leaned down and kissed Virgil again, this time more passionate. This kiss lasted much longer, only stopping when they needed air.</p><p>Roman eventually pulled away for the last time a stared at Virgil again. "Virgil, do you want everything to stay like this forever?"</p><p>"Of course Roman!"</p><p>"Well I have a plan, you just need to trust me," Roman moved Virgil to sit on the bed. </p><p>That statement was a bit alarming, but Virgil was too love-struck, "of course I trust you." Then Roman took two steps back and summoned Damion.</p><p>Damion appeared facing Roman, "Ah Roman. Have you finally come to your senses? Are you willing to make the deal?" Virgil didn't recognize whoever this was, but he had a weird feeling of deja vu about this guy. His entire aura made Virgil more anxious.</p><p>Roman sighed, "Yes I'm willing to do whatever you want. On one condition. Virgil and I always stay together and get to be happy. Your plan can not involve Virgil getting hurt, or I will personally make your insides, outsides!" Damion's smile never fell, he just turned around to see Virgil glaring at him. The look this man gave Virgil made him shiver. It was like the man wasn't looking at Virgil as it he was human, but as if he was an expensive piece of furniture.</p><p>"Why of course Roman, to finalize this agreement just shake my hand," Damion reached out his hand for Roman to shake.</p><p>"Wait Ro-" Virgil tried to stop Roman before he shook, but it was too late. Roman reached out and grabbed Damion's hand. It was really hot as a bonfire. Roman tried to pull back, but Damion's grip was too strong. Roman screamed as his hand burned. The heat then traveled all around his body leaving painful burns from the invisible fire.</p><p>Roman fell to his knees crying out in pain, Damion soon retracted his hand. Virgil ran over to his struggling lover and hugged him from behind before glaring at Damion. Damion was still smiling staring at Roman its pain. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM DICK WAD?!" Virgil screamed.</p><p>Roman clutched his burnt had as tears of pain. "There is no need to raise your voice, Virgil. Roman should be completely fine."</p><p>"What do you mean should!"</p><p>"Well it's been a while since I've made a deal, and I didn't expect his pain tolerance to be so... Low. But he shouldn't die, you can't die here," before Virgil could ask any more questions Damion sunk out disappearing. Virgil just cried as he held Roman who had stopped screaming and fallen unconscious from the pain.<br/>•&lt;================================&gt;•<br/>I didn't mean to write it like this, but Damion gives me major Alastor vibes. Maybe it's the smile, I dunno.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Word Count: 829<br/>•&lt;================================&gt;•<br/>Patton squinted trying to see ahead of him. Having blue eyes helped see in the dark, but this was more like looking into a black hole. It was cold and dark, and Patton had no idea where he was. It had seemed like such a good idea at first and now he was lost. In hindsight <br/>he probably should've brought something like a flashlight.</p><p>Patton would've just teleported if he could, but unfortunately, he needs Thomas to teleport to the dark side. Patton didn't want to disrupt whatever Thomas was up to. Patton was about to give up and teleport back to the light side when he heard a voice, "Why are you wandering dark mind palace, Patton?"</p><p>Patton recognized the smooth voice coming from behind. Patton turned towards Janus's voice, "I was looking for you, Janus! And why are you here?"</p><p>"I live here and I was totally not looking for Remus," Janus' snake eye glowed in the darkness.</p><p>"Oh, I know where Remus is."</p><p>"You do?"</p><p>"Yeah he and Logan are *ahem*," Patton made a gesture with his hands to indicate what he meant. Janus' eyes widen on understanding.</p><p>"Well, this is something I definitely expected" Patton just nodded his head in agreement, Remus and Logan's relationship had come by a surprise for all of them.</p><p>"Well since you came to talk to me, we should get back to my room," Janus reached out and grabbed Patton's hand and sunk them both out, and suddenly they were in his room.</p><p>Patton felt Janus' gloved hand leave his. Patton looked around at the room. The walls were a pastel yellow if you could see past all the artwork. Each one was signed by either Remus or Virgil, and most of them depicted a scene of the dark sides having fun. </p><p>The bed was shoved in the right corner and was covered in tons of blankets and pillows, it was more like a mound. Several heat lamps were also pointed at the bed. That was when Patton realized how cold the room actually was.</p><p>Patton shivered and looked over at Janus, he wasn't wearing his usual cloak. Instead, he wore gray sweatpants, a yellow shirt, and a black sweatshirt. Upon closer inspection, he realized it was Virgil's old hoodie. "Hey Janus," Patton asked, "why are you wearing Virgil's old hoodie?"</p><p>Janus was surprised by the question and just said, "Personal reasons." Patton nodded not wanting to make Janus any more uncomfortable. So he just asked a different question.</p><p>"Why is it so cold here?"</p><p>"It's just how it is, not the best place for a cold-blooded creature such as myself to live, but I get by," with that Janus pointed to his bed behind his back, "Why do you ask? Are you cold?"</p><p>Patton nodded his head, just before another shiver went down his spine. "Why don't you put on your cardigan, we wouldn't want you to freeze," Janus said moving to the door.</p><p>Patton followed while putting on his cardigan. He pulled the cat hood over him and fiddled with the strings as he walked into a room that was a lot darker than Janus'. There was one light bulb that would flicker occasionally. </p><p>Janus picked up a lighter and lit several candles before sitting on the couch. Patton followed and sat close to Janus, unconsciously leaning closer from the cold breeze that seemed to come from nowhere.</p><p>Janus was all too aware of the warmth Patton was giving off, "So Patton what did you want to talk about?"</p><p>"Oh right," Patton said sadly, "Well when we found out about Remus and Logan, I tried to be understanding and not react negatively like I normally would."</p><p>"Isn't that a good thing?"</p><p>"Yes, but Roman was really mean about it and I think he hurt Logan's feelings. He even yelled at Remus! And I feel like it's my fault, I'm the reason he has this black and white interpretation of good and evil!"</p><p>Janus sighed, "Roman's recent mood has been quite annoying. It's very counterproductive, but if you keep pressing less black and white morals he will eventually understand."</p><p>"But I don't think I can do this! All this change is scary and making me nervous."</p><p>Janus leaned closer to Patton and put his arm around the moral side. "I know change is scary, but this change is for the better, and you can take it as slow as you'd like."</p><p>Patton leaned into Janus, "Thank you, Jay, I needed to hear that." Patton pulled away from Janus and backed up and waved goodbye.</p><p>"Thank you for this Jay, see you when I need help," and with that Patton teleported back to the light sides. Leaving Janus happier than he'd been in a while. But that happiness didn't last long when he remembered Damion was still on the loose. He needed to find him before he got to Roman. But he was already too late.<br/>•&lt;================================&gt;•</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Word Count: 829<br/>•&lt;================================&gt;•<br/>Patton squinted trying to see ahead of him. Having blue eyes helped see in the dark, but this was more like looking into a black hole. It was cold and dark, and Patton had no idea where he was. It had seemed like such a good idea at first and now he was lost. In hindsight <br/>he probably should've brought something like a flashlight.</p><p>Patton would've just teleported if he could, but unfortunately, he needs Thomas to teleport to the dark side. Patton didn't want to disrupt whatever Thomas was up to. Patton was about to give up and teleport back to the light side when he heard a voice, "Why are you wandering dark mind palace, Patton?"</p><p>Patton recognized the smooth voice coming from behind. Patton turned towards Janus's voice, "I was looking for you, Janus! And why are you here?"</p><p>"I live here and I was totally not looking for Remus," Janus' snake eye glowed in the darkness.</p><p>"Oh, I know where Remus is."</p><p>"You do?"</p><p>"Yeah he and Logan are *ahem*," Patton made a gesture with his hands to indicate what he meant. Janus' eyes widen on understanding.</p><p>"Well, this is something I definitely expected" Patton just nodded his head in agreement, Remus and Logan's relationship had come by a surprise for all of them.</p><p>"Well since you came to talk to me, we should get back to my room," Janus reached out and grabbed Patton's hand and sunk them both out, and suddenly they were in his room.</p><p>Patton felt Janus' gloved hand leave his. Patton looked around at the room. The walls were a pastel yellow if you could see past all the artwork. Each one was signed by either Remus or Virgil, and most of them depicted a scene of the dark sides having fun. </p><p>The bed was shoved in the right corner and was covered in tons of blankets and pillows, it was more like a mound. Several heat lamps were also pointed at the bed. That was when Patton realized how cold the room actually was.</p><p>Patton shivered and looked over at Janus, he wasn't wearing his usual cloak. Instead, he wore gray sweatpants, a yellow shirt, and a black sweatshirt. Upon closer inspection, he realized it was Virgil's old hoodie. "Hey Janus," Patton asked, "why are you wearing Virgil's old hoodie?"</p><p>Janus was surprised by the question and just said, "Personal reasons." Patton nodded not wanting to make Janus any more uncomfortable. So he just asked a different question.</p><p>"Why is it so cold here?"</p><p>"It's just how it is, not the best place for a cold-blooded creature such as myself to live, but I get by," with that Janus pointed to his bed behind his back, "Why do you ask? Are you cold?"</p><p>Patton nodded his head, just before another shiver went down his spine. "Why don't you put on your cardigan, we wouldn't want you to freeze," Janus said moving to the door.</p><p>Patton followed while putting on his cardigan. He pulled the cat hood over him and fiddled with the strings as he walked into a room that was a lot darker than Janus'. There was one light bulb that would flicker occasionally. </p><p>Janus picked up a lighter and lit several candles before sitting on the couch. Patton followed and sat close to Janus, unconsciously leaning closer from the cold breeze that seemed to come from nowhere.</p><p>Janus was all too aware of the warmth Patton was giving off, "So Patton what did you want to talk about?"</p><p>"Oh right," Patton said sadly, "Well when we found out about Remus and Logan, I tried to be understanding and not react negatively like I normally would."</p><p>"Isn't that a good thing?"</p><p>"Yes, but Roman was really mean about it and I think he hurt Logan's feelings. He even yelled at Remus! And I feel like it's my fault, I'm the reason he has this black and white interpretation of good and evil!"</p><p>Janus sighed, "Roman's recent mood has been quite annoying. It's very counterproductive, but if you keep pressing less black and white morals he will eventually understand."</p><p>"But I don't think I can do this! All this change is scary and making me nervous."</p><p>Janus leaned closer to Patton and put his arm around the moral side. "I know change is scary, but this change is for the better, and you can take it as slow as you'd like."</p><p>Patton leaned into Janus, "Thank you, Jay, I needed to hear that." Patton pulled away from Janus and backed up and waved goodbye.</p><p>"Thank you for this Jay, see you when I need help," and with that Patton teleported back to the light sides. Leaving Janus happier than he'd been in a while. But that happiness didn't last long when he remembered Damion was still on the loose. He needed to find him before he got to Roman. But he was already too late.<br/>•&lt;================================&gt;•</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Word Count: 804<br/>•&lt;================================&gt;•<br/>Logan woke up on his bed, still naked from last night's... activities. His ass hurt and he was pretty sure he couldn't walk with feeling more pain. Logan groaned as he tried to sit up. He looked around and noticed Remus wasn't in the room. Logan was about to call for him when Remus walked out of Logan's bathroom.</p><p>"Good morning Logie, can you walk?" Remus asked as he moved to Logan's closet, and pulled out a shirt and a pair of boxers and threw them at Logan. Remus was wearing a pair of green pajamas he'd summoned. Usually, he would've stayed naked as well, but they had to go down to see Patton.</p><p>"I'm not sure, but probably not," Logan answered. Logan moved to stand up and could barely stand for a few seconds before grabbing the night side table. Remus smirked, then moved to help his boyfriend stand and get dressed. Eventually, they were put together enough and walk downstairs to get some food.</p><p>Patton was happily cooking eggs as he heard the toaster ding. He pulled out the toast and put it on a plate and began to spread on some crofters, then he noticed Remus and Logan walking down the stairs. He ignored the mess Logan was, trying to not think about what the other two had done last night.</p><p>"Good morning you two breakfast is almost ready!" Patton didn't have to actually cook, they could just summon food, but he preferred cooking. It was therapeutic, and he needed that right now. Logan merely hummed in response and Remus said good morning back.</p><p>Logan and Remus each took a seat at the table. Remus sat in the spot his brother would usually sit in. Logan summoned himself a cup of coffee, and Remus summoned a deodorant and began eating it. Logan stared at Remus eating the deodorant still wondering how he could do it without the risk of sickness. Remus noticed Logan's stare and said, "Why are you staring at me? Do you want some? It tastes like babies."</p><p>Patton cringed as he overheard the flavor while walking in with the food. "No Remus I would not like to try your deodorant. I'm just wondering how your ability to do that without getting sick."</p><p>Remus laughed at Logan's comment. Logan just glared back. Remus stopped laughing, "Wait you're serious," Logan nodded, "Well I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet considering we hang out all the time!"</p><p>Logan just glared silently not like being made fun of. Remus noticed and just gave an answer, "Well if you must know it's tied to my object impermanence problem. Any pain I cause can be believed out of existence, including pain I inflict on myself. It's basically what you do every time I stab you. It doesn't work in the imagination though. Any pain you get in the imagination is permanent. Including death, which is why my side of the imagination is only available to me. Janus didn't want a side to accidentally die in there."</p><p>Logan began processing the dump of information Remus had just given. Remus laughed again at Logan's confusion, "What, you didn't expect me to know my stuff, did you?"</p><p>Logan shook him, "With the way you present your self to us, you come across as extremely ignorant."</p><p>"When it comes to my magic I understand most of it, the one part I still don't fully understand are these," Remus reached out his arm so Patton and Logan could see. Several spots on his skin began changing color and started rising up. The new limbs formed small tentacles. Logan already knew about Remus' ability to do this, though it was easier to observe like this.</p><p>"Oh, that's like how Janus has his snake scales, and how I turned into a frog!" Patton interjected. Both of them just stared really confused by what Patton had just said. Patton looked between the both of them wondering what he did wrong.</p><p>"I'm sorry Patton, but did you say you turned into a frog?" Logan asked.</p><p>Patton's eyes widened in understanding, "I forgot you two weren't there! Well, during the filming of the new episode I was really stressed and emotional. All the emotions became too much and I turned into a frog, but Janus helped me calm down!"</p><p>Logan shook his head, "This is why I don't like emotions." Patton was about to counter this statement when he heard a door open and slam shut. Everyone looked over to the door to the imagination. Virgil was standing there wearing a dress with his jacket over it. He glared at the three with a grimace on his face.<br/>•&lt;================================&gt;•<br/>Did I just write a filler chapter that ends with a cliffhanger? Yes. Does the cliffhanger lead to mild angst? Most definitely.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Word Count: 535<br/>•&lt;================================&gt;•<br/>Virgil stood glaring at the three in front of him. Though this wasn't really Virgil.</p><p>•&lt;=Flash Back=&gt;•<br/>Virgil walked through the castle after he'd gotten dressed. The only things that were really his style was a long black and purple dress, he still wore his signature jacket. He continued walking to go find Roman when he was interrupted by Damion stepping in front of him from nowhere.</p><p>Virgil jumped back and screamed at the sudden appearance of Damion. "Hello there Virgil, I need your help," Damion said.</p><p>"And why should I help you?" Virgil retorted.</p><p>"Oh how clueless you are," Damion snickered, "must I remind you of the deal?"</p><p>"The deal that says you can't hurt me?"</p><p>"Well the deal  may say I can't hurt you, that doesn't mean I don't have a way to make you do what I want."</p><p>"And what does that mean?"</p><p>"It means that just because I can't hurt you, doesn't mean I can't hurt your precious prince," Damion's smile grew as Virgil's face went even paler, "Say you agree to help me right now and Roman doesn't get hurt."</p><p>"You wouldn't do that," Virgil hated how unconfident he sounded, "You need him!"</p><p>"Yet your anxiety just doubled at the mere mention of that, and you may need some sort of reminder that I don't care about any of you."</p><p>Virgil had no idea what Damion was talking about, but he didn't want to risk Roman getting hurt. "Fine, I'll do what you want me to, just don't hurt Roman."</p><p>"Perfect," Damion purred reaching out his hand. Virgil reluctantly reached for the hand and braced himself for pain. When it came it was ten times more painful than he expected. He was about to scream in pain when Damion moved his hand controlling Virgil. Virgil felt his control leave his body as the pain faded. Damion smiled looking at his new puppet.<br/>•&lt;================================&gt;•<br/>Everyone stood staring at 'Virgil'. He looked different, less concerned, and more confident. Before anyone could ask what was going on  'Virgil' spoke up, "I have news about things, and once I'm done talking I'm leaving again and none of you will stop me." They all nodded in agreement, 'Virgil' was using the voice that made everyone listen to him out of fear. It was deep and distorted and very creepy.</p><p>"I and Roman are leaving the light sides. We will form the new light sides that will actually help Thomas and not accept people like we're some sort of club," 'Virgil' paused to look at the shock on everyone's face, "oh and if any of you remember, Damion's back." Then he turned left back to the imagination leaving the three shocked.<br/>•&lt;================================&gt;•<br/>Damion walked into the castle followed by his Virgil puppet. Once they were inside and hidden, Damion released his control of Virgil.</p><p>Virgil's eyes switched back to their usual brown. He didn't even get a chance to say anything before he passed out hitting the floor with a thud. </p><p>Damion poked Virgil with his foot to make sure he was fully asleep. When Virgil didn't move Damion waved his hand, and Virgil floated up, carried by an orange mist back to his room.<br/>•&lt;================================&gt;•</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Word count: 1098<br/>•&lt;================================&gt;•<br/>Roman sat on his new throne staring at the ceiling. Everything in the castle was a lot darker than he'd expected. Even his clothes were too villainy. Roman understood this was all an act and he would never be an actual villain, but it was a strange change even if he was acting.</p><p>Damion walked into the throne room and bowed before addressing Roman. He was wearing a frown that contrasted harshly with his usual smile, "I have upsetting news, your majesty."</p><p>"What news do you have Damion?"</p><p>Damion cleared his throat, "Me and Virgil went to the light sides to inform them of our separation, and unfortunately, they seemed to be conspiring with your wretched brother."</p><p>Roman immediately frowned, "I was already aware of this. My brother has Logan literally sucking his dick, and I suppose with Patton's new traitorous ways he would accept that rat." Roman was surprised that Virgil had accepted to do that, but he didn't dwell on it.</p><p>"I'd also like you to know, Deceit plans of changing the whole morality system, and has Patton clinging to his every word."</p><p>This was pushing Roman over the edge. He clenched his fists and felt his fingernails digging into his palms. He wanted to shout a plethora of nasty words, but he kept his anger in. Roman took a deep breath before saying, "Thank you for this news Damion, your dismissed." Damion bowed again before leaving the room.<br/>•&lt;================================&gt;•<br/>Everyone was in different states of panic. Logan was trying to figure out what was happening. Remus had gone surprisingly quiet and appeared to be shaking. Patton was just pacing back and forth muttering to himself having a meltdown. </p><p>Then he burst out really loud, "Janus will know what to do!" The other two looked over to see Patton try and summon Janus. </p><p>Janus appeared right behind Patton, "What do you need?" Patton screamed and jumped forward a bit before turning back to Janus.</p><p>"Virgiljustshowedupandhesaidhewasleavingandsowasromanandhementionedthisdamionguyandivegotnoideawhothatisandimscared!"</p><p>"Well you seem totally calm," Janus put his hand on Patton's back and directed the moral side to sit on the couch. Patton began trying to breathe normally again using Virgil's technique.</p><p>"Could one of you explain what happened?"</p><p>"Well Virgil showed up and was acting strange, then he told us he a Roman are forming the New Light sides," Logan began.</p><p>"And then he said this Damion guy is back," Remus finished. Janus tensed at the mention of Damion. He'd been trying to track Damion before he caused any trouble, he should've seen that he would go for Roman and Virgil.</p><p>Logan raised his eyebrow at Janus' reaction to the mentioning of Damion, "Janus, you wouldn't happen to know who Damion is?"</p><p>Janus wanted to lie and pretended nothing had happened, but he knew that wasn't an option anymore, "I do know him. Years ago when Thomas was maybe six we were all united, along with another side called apathy. He wasn't really aside, but a creature that planed on ruining Thomas' mental health. He was becoming a lot more dangerous, so I tampered with memories and erased everything anyone knew about him. Though one time he got out, and he split Creativity. That took a lot of damage control to 'fix', but it still left everyone hating each other," Janus paused before continuing, "That's not everything he's done. I've had him hidden for years until recently. And I'm assuming he's made some sort of deal with Virgil and Roman."</p><p>Logan pondered this before asking, "Could you restore our memories, so we have a better understanding of him?"</p><p>Janus sighed, "I could-"</p><p>"Wait what memories of mine did you erase?" Remus asked.</p><p>"Mainly ones about your brother..."</p><p>Remus felt something snap, "Well then you better fucking bring them back!" Remus would've continued screaming if it weren't for a sniffle that came from the couch. They all turned to see Patton had begun cry and was rubbing at his eyes. All three of them were immediately by the moral side trying to calm him down.</p><p>"I can't believe this! For all these years I thought I was the reason for the split and it was actually just some guy!"</p><p>Janus felt the words sting. He genuinely cared about Patton and knowing that he was the cause of this sadness made him upset. "I think giving us back our memories would be the best course of action right now Janus," Logan said in a flat tone. </p><p>Janus nodded, "alright you three hold still."<br/>•&lt;================================&gt;•<br/>Patton opened his eyes to a forest he had never seen before. Although somehow he knew it was the pre-split forest. Patton looked down at himself and realized he was see-through. He put his hand on a tree trunk only for the hand to phase through the tree.</p><p>Patton stopped just as he noticed a scene begin to play out. Two little boys walked out from behind some bushes. One was wearing a black cloak with the hood down. He wore an eyepatch that didn't do much to hide some green scales poking out from underneath. A green frog sat on his shoulder that felt familiar. The other boy wore a prince outfit similar to Roman's except this one was gray and had no sash.</p><p>The boys stopped before the one that appeared to be Janus picked the frog up in his hands. "Morality, you going to need to change back now," he said. Patton's eyes widened as he realized to the frog as himself. The little frog seemed town, and Janus sighed.</p><p>"If you aren't going to do this yourself I'm going to have to force you." Then little Janus leaned down and kissed to frog on the head. The little frog began to glow blue before shifting into a young Patton.</p><p>"Gross you two," said the other little boy.</p><p>"Can it creativity, we still have to get home," said the little Janus.</p><p>Then the memory began to fade away and was replaced by another. Then slowly the memories began to speed up, coming one after the other, until he reached one. </p><p>Another Patton sat crying on his bed as another figure stood staring down at him. "Your such a disappointment Patton. Deceit hates you and you are the reason Romulus is gone."</p><p>"Please stop Apathy!"</p><p>"Why should I, I'm just stating facts!"</p><p>This memory faded away as more extremely similar to this one began to flood in. This left grown-up Patton to cry as he saw his younger self be hurt by Damion over and over only to have the memory abolished.<br/>•&lt;================================&gt;•</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Word Count: 854<br/>•&lt;================================&gt;•<br/>Logan opened his eyes staring at a younger version of himself reading on his bed. Logan looked around the room and noticed how little it had changed. Everything was exactly the same aside from the smaller bed.</p><p>Logan looked back at his younger self-reading. He was wearing a smaller version of his unicorn onesie. Logan was immediately interrupted by a knock on the door. The young Logan snapped his fingers to change his clothes before calling out, "Come in."</p><p>Another boy walked in. Nothing particularly strange about him aside from his glowing orange eyes. "Oh Logan, I was just wondering how your feelings betrayed you again because I'm such a caring friend."</p><p>"Apathy you are physically incapable of caring," young Logan said plainly.</p><p>"Oh please, we both know I'm a lot more than just apathy. So could you please tell me what betrayal you've faced this time."</p><p>Little Logan closed his book, "I tried to tell Romulus his idea was bad and we started fighting, then Patton took his side."</p><p>"You really care about Romulus, don't you?"</p><p>"... Yes."</p><p>"Well, the problem is you keep letting feelings get in the way my dear logic, and that's very illogical. I'd recommend hiding them, and no one would ever get hurt."</p><p>Young logan curled up into a ball before quietly saying, "I guess that makes sense..." Apathy smiled before leaving.<br/>•&lt;================================&gt;•<br/>Remus opened his eyes. Looking straight forward his saw two boys standing there. Neither one looked anything like him, but he felt a strong pull towards the taller one. The shorter one had a menacing smile that reminded Remus of his own, but there was more behind this one.</p><p>"So Romulus are you ready?"</p><p>"...Yes," said Romulus closing his eyes and nodding his head.</p><p>"Just hold still, and I'll make you perfect," This shorter one raised his hands. They stayed like that before glowing orange magic came from the shorter ones' hands. The magic grabbed onto Romulus and he screamed in pain.</p><p>"Wait! DAMION STOP!" Romulus screamed out. Damion didn't stop. Instead, he seemed to be enjoying Romulus' pain. Then there was a shine of bright light. Remus blinked a bit before he was able to get a new look at the scene in front of him.</p><p>Two boys that looked identical sat six feet away from each other. One was pale and had glowing red eyes. The other was more tan and had green eyes. "It worked!" Damion exclaimed before running to the one with green eyes, "You got rid of the bad! Let's go tell the others!"</p><p>"What about me?" asked the one with red eyes.</p><p>Damion looked over and glared, "You'll probably die, but that doesn't matter. You're the mistake anyways." Damion then grabbed young Roman and lead him away from young Remus.</p><p>Remus sat watching his younger self cry until he heard movement from the shadows. Younger Remus also noticed and looked up from the ball he'd curled up into. A shadowy figure emerged and Remus could see one yellow eye, "Who are you?"</p><p>"I think I'm Romulus, but I'm not," the younger Remus began crying again as the figure moved to kneel in front of him.</p><p>"I'm sorry for crying, but I'm really confused. One minute I was just Romulus and all a sudden I was cut off. Does that make sense?"</p><p>"My name is Janus, and I can help you. Do you want me to get rid of the sadness?" Tiny Remus nodded continuing to whipe his eyes. Then the memory ended<br/>•&lt;================================&gt;•<br/>Remus opened his eyes and looked around the room in front of him. Janus had his hand on Patton's back and was saying something. Logan was writing on a note pad. Remus wasn't paying attention to anything. He was having a bit of an existential crisis.</p><p>It had nothing to do with how he 'missed his poor brother'. No this had nothing to do with that. He was wondering who he truly was. Remus was always sure he was, you know, Remus, but the old him seemed so unsure. He knew the split had left him a bit broken, but not like this. Was he really himself or was he just a piece of Roman.</p><p>Remus' unsettling thoughts were interrupted by gloved hands snapping in front of his face, "Earth to Remus, you need to pay attention." Remus blinked and looked up to pay attention to the conversation.</p><p>"Damion isn't just Apathy, he's a force that exists only to ruin Thomas' mental health, and as you can see we work against each other," Janus began.</p><p>"Wait, how do you work against each other?" Patton asked.</p><p>"I'm not just deceit, I'm also self-preservation, and I care about things like mental health. Damion wants Thomas' mental health to be terrible so he can be more powerful," Janus answered, "Do any of you know if Roman made a deal with him?"</p><p>Every mumbled no, but Remus kept think. There was always a link between him and his brother, maybe he could figure it out using that link, "I think I know how we can figure it out."<br/>•&lt;================================&gt;•</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Word Count: 1296<br/>•&lt;================================&gt;•<br/>"What kind of plan?" Logan asked skeptically.</p><p>"Well no one should get hurt if that's what you're worried about," Remus said crossing his arms.</p><p>"Well that's good, but we totally don't want you to tell us what the plan you came up with is," Janus said.</p><p>"So I and Roman have this link and using it we can figure out how the other is feeling," Remus started, "Maybe I can focus hard enough I can figure out what's going on with him."<br/>•&lt;================================&gt;•<br/>Roman walked into Virgil's room to see the side sleeping. He looked so peaceful sleeping there. Roman moved and sat next to him. </p><p>Roman slowly ran his fingers through Virgil's hair. Virgil shifted a little bit and opened his eyes. He made a noise, still really tired. Virgil looked up at Roman and gave him a sleepy smile.</p><p>Virgil shifted and little to cuddle into Roman. Roman got comfortable as he felt a wave of tiredness fall over him. The two ended up falling asleep while cuddling.<br/>•&lt;================================&gt;•<br/>Remus felt himself rise up in a dark abyss. He looked around before noticing a struggling figure chained to the ground. "Roman?"</p><p>The figure turned his head. It was Roman with tear stains running down his eyes, "Remus!" He tried to move but the chains were too strong. </p><p>Remus ran over too his brother kneeling across from him, "What happened!"</p><p>"I felt so alone, and I wasn't my self. And there was this guy and he said he would help me, and so I made a deal," Roman said while beginning to cry again.</p><p>"Was his name Damion?" Remus asked.</p><p>"Yes!"</p><p>"Alright, we promise to save you." Remus backed up and prepared to sink out a return to the real world, but just then a sword ripped through Roman's chest. Romans's body fell behind revealing another Roman standing behind him, he was wearing a darker version of Roman's outfit. His eyes glowed orange and he smiled maniacally. </p><p>Remus prepared to run forward only to have the sword pointed at him. Remus didn't get a chance to do anything before he was forcefully sucked down.<br/>•&lt;================================&gt;•<br/>The four others had heard the terrible news about Roman. No one was quite sure what was happening, but just visiting Roman had left Remus sick. "You weren't like this the other time you used this ability," stated.</p><p>Remus looked up from the trash can he'd already vomited into once to glare at Janus, "oh why thank you for pointing that out! I had no idea!" Right, when he stopped talking he wants again to hurl into the trash can. Janus cringed back in disgust, sure he'd seen worse from Remus, but it was still gross. Just then Patton and Logan walked in.</p><p>Logan went over to where Remus was sitting on the floor on sat next to him. Patton went over to the couch and dropped the two suitcases he was holding. "Are you sure us staying on your side of the mindscape is a good idea?" Patton asked nervously.</p><p>"Oh yes I would totally recommend a plan that wasn't a good idea," Janus said dramatically. Patton frowned only to go back to his resting face to look at Remus.</p><p>"Are you gonna need some medicine kiddo?" He asked Remus.</p><p>"It's fine, just some vomiting. I've felt worse."</p><p>"That doesn't mean you don't need medicine," Logan scolded, "It's a yes to the medicine Patton."</p><p>Patton nodded and walked to his room. Patton opened the door and looked out at the mess of a room he had. It hadn't been cleaned in forever, Logan was always telling him to sort through it, but he never did. Patton began carefully stepping through the mess heading to his bathroom. Then he passed his desk and paused to look at the drawing on the desk.</p><p>He never really knew where it came from. It was just a crudely drawn octopus attacking a ship. However when he looked at it this time he got a familiar feeling of remembering flooding over him.<br/>•&lt;================================&gt;•<br/>A twelve-year-old Patton was wandering in the imagination. He'd lost Roman while they were playing and he had no idea where he was. It was a lot darker here and he kept hearing noises. Just then a twig snapped behind him and he jumped around, "Wh-who's there?"</p><p>Another little boy walked out from behind the trees. He seemed younger than Patton. The boy wore a green shirt and black pants and no shoes, each item of clothing was equally covered in dirt. A green paper crown was rested on his head and mustache was drawn on his with a black marker. "I'm Bad Creativity, who are you?"</p><p>"Bad Creativity? What's your real name?"</p><p>"What do you mean, that is my name."</p><p>"Well my name is Patton, don't you have a name like that?"</p><p>"I've never thought about that. Maybe I could get one. Anyways, Patton, I'm gonna need to know why you're in my woods."</p><p>"I was playing with my friend and I got lost."</p><p>"Well I can bring you to my home and then Snakey will know how to get you home."</p><p>"Snakey?"</p><p>"Yeah he's my friend, and he's really smart," Bad Creativity then grabbed Patton's hand and sunk out.</p><p>They both popped into a dark living room. The only thing lighting up the room was the tv that was playing black cauldron. Another boy was sitting on the couch. He was cuddled in a purple blanket, when he heard the arrive he looked over at the two of them before asking, "Wh-Who is h-he?"</p><p>"This is my new friend, I think he's a side like us!"</p><p>"W-What ki-kind of the side are y-you?"</p><p>"I'm morality, but just call me Patton. What's your name?"</p><p>"Fear."</p><p>"Hey, fear is snakey here right now?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Darn," said bad creativity snapping, "guess you just have to stay with us till he gets back." Patton stayed with them for about an hour. They all finished watching black cauldron, and when they did bad creativity brought out his crayons and they began drawing together.</p><p>Bad creativity soon finished his and showed it to his new friend. "That's... Nice," in full honesty it was very scary, but Patton doesn't want to be mean.</p><p>"Thank you!" Bad Creativity exclaimed, "and since I always give drawings to my friends you can have this one, to remember the day we met!" Patton smiled and took the drawing.</p><p>The door swung open and a younger Janus walked in. Patton was facing away from him and didn't see who he was. "I'm very stressed right now, so you two better not have made that much of a mess. Dinner is Mac-n-cheese and you aren't allowed to complain," he said as he threw down a plastic bag with two boxes of craft macaroni. Patton's eyes widened in recognition of that voice as he stood up to look straight up and very confused deceit.</p><p>"Morality?..." He didn't get to say anything before Patton wrapped his arms around the other.</p><p>"I've missed you so much, Deedee. None of the others would let me see you, but I wish I could've sooner." Patton said while hugging Deceit.</p><p>"You shouldn't miss me..."</p><p>Patton pulled away to look at Deceit in confusion, "Of course I should miss you, you've been missing for three years!"</p><p>"I didn't go missing, I ran away. And you know why," he said firmly.</p><p>"If this is about you being evil I don't want to hear it! We all decided you weren't!"</p><p>"No, you decided to put faith in me, a bold-faced lier."</p><p>"But you're more than that!"</p><p>"No, I'm not. And you need to leave."</p><p>"No!"</p><p>"Yes," Deceit then sunk Patton down.<br/>•&lt;================================&gt;•</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Word count: 896<br/>•&lt;================================&gt;•<br/>Patton had always remembered his argument with Janus, but he never knew what had to lead up the fight. "That's a strange drawing to have kept all these years," said a voice from behind Patton.</p><p>Patton looked behind him to see Janus leaning against his wall. "I assume you know what happened that day now," Janus said sadly. Patton nodded, and before Janus could say anything else Patton had pulled him into a hug.</p><p>"No matter what you say, you will never be the bad guy to me." Janus didn't know what to do, but eventually, he returned the hug. Janus buried his head into Patton's should enjoying this hug a bit too much. Patton smelled like clean laundry and caramel, Janus sniffed again to smell him before they eventually had to pull away.</p><p>When they did pull away they both smiled before Janus said, "let's get that medicine for Remus."<br/>•&lt;================================&gt;•<br/>The four of them were finally ready to travel to the dark sides. Logan and Patton each had a bag and Remus had gotten over his measure. "Is everyone ready?" asked Janus.</p><p>They all nodded and Janus took a deep breath. Nothing happened. "Aren't we supposed to sink down?" asked Logan.</p><p>Janus laughed awkwardly, "Let me just try that again." Still, nothing happened.</p><p>"Why don't you try Remus..." Janus said nervously.</p><p>"Alrighty." Still nothing.</p><p>"It doesn't appear to be working," Logan pointed out.</p><p>"Oh, I had absolutely no idea! Thank you so much for that statement!" Janus said obviously a little panicked.</p><p>"Couldn't we just walk there?" Patton asked trying to be helpful.</p><p>Janus groaned, "the door moves around and is never in the same place. It would take forever to find it, and we'd be vulnerable the entire time."</p><p>"Well, where is safe?" Logan asked. Then Remus got an idea. He made eye contact with Janus, and they had a silent exchange.</p><p>"Oh no Remus, you don't expect us to bring them there," Janus said worriedly.</p><p>"Just think about it, they'd be completely safe!"</p><p>"Completely safe?! They'd be killed!"</p><p>"What are you talking about?" Patton asked.</p><p>"Remus, like the idiot he is, wants to take you to his town."</p><p>"His town?" Logan asked skeptically.</p><p>"Yes! My town would be totally safe from this Damion guy, and as long as you stick with me you won't die!"</p><p>"Yes, Remus because we'd want to even allow the possibility of Thomas's logic and morality being killed."</p><p>"Well it's either we try to be safe in town, or we definitely end up dead because of Damion."</p><p>"Well if there is less of a likely chance for death going to Remus' town than that seems like the logical answer," Logan stated.</p><p>"Fine we can go, but if anything happens to them, I will personally murder you."</p><p>"Yay!" Remus said clapping, "Alright follow me!" Remus the walked over to the door the lead to the imagination. The three other sides stood behind him a few feet away. Remus then slapped his hand on the door. Janus was about to make a sarcastic comment about it not working when the door began to glow green and change color. The three sides looked in awe as the shield on the door shifted to a sword. Then the door swung open revealing a dark forest.</p><p>Remus turned around a bowed dramatically. Patton clapped smiling. "Alright let's go," said Janus lightly pushing Logan and Patton to the door. Remus went through first, followed by Logan and Patton, and finally, Janus walked through and closed the door behind them.</p><p>Logan looked back just to see the door had disappeared, "How are we supposed to return home?"</p><p>"The only way out is teleportation. Now let's get walking!" Remus said excitedly.<br/>•&lt;================================&gt;•<br/>Remy and Picani walked through the woods heading to the castle. The married couple was planning on visiting their friends in the castle. Remy was holding a bottle of champagne that he may or may not have taken a few sips from. Picani was walking up ahead holding a bag with some decorative towels in it. </p><p>After thirty minutes of walking, they reached the castle grounds. The castle seemed a lot more gothic than expected. "Babes this place seems off, maybe we shouldn't go," Remy said cautiously.</p><p>Picani turned around to face Remy, "Just because this place is a bit... darker than something we'd expect from Roman doesn't mean we can't support our friends." Remy shrugged and stole another sip from the champagne bottle before continuing.</p><p>Eventually, they reached the large doors. Picani knocked then took a step back. Instead of Virgil or Roman answering, a tall figure wearing a suit opened up. Remy immediately recognized who this and jumped into action, "Em get behind me immediately."</p><p>"Why-"</p><p>"Oh, Remy what a wonderful surprise. It's a surprise that JJ didn't erase your memory."</p><p>"You don't get to call him that."</p><p>"You seem to have forgotten why you even exist."</p><p>"Em, we are leaving now."</p><p>Picani nodded and took a few steps backward. "Aw leaving so soon we were having fun," Damion said. Remy just glared at him before grabbing the door and slamming it shut. Remy then grabbed Picani's hand and began running far away from the castle.</p><p>"Where are we going?"</p><p>"My house."</p><p>"But that's in the dark side of the imagination."</p><p>"It's gonna be a hell of a lot safer than here."<br/>•&lt;================================&gt;•</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Word count: 974<br/>•&lt;================================&gt;•<br/>The four sides stood outside a tall metal gate. The town was surrounded by a wall, though it wasn't doing much for protection. Certain parts of the wall had holes and the barbed wire that was falling from the top had been cut in several places. Most of the walls had graffiti of graphic pictures and nasty words. This was not the place Patton like and made him feel uncomfortable. Logan, however, found it interesting and was observing the wall up close.</p><p>Janus and Remus looked indifferent about the place. "You know you two will totally not seem like outsiders looking like that," Janus stated.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Logan asked.</p><p>"He means to dress up!" Remus squealed in excitement. He quickly grabbed Patton and Logan's hands and spun them around. In a magical girl transition, the two were wearing their new outfits.</p><p> </p><p>Patton looked down at his outfit and smiled. Despite its slightly dark aesthetic, it was still adorable. He even got to keep his cat hoodie, as it was now tied around his waist. "Are you sure this is appropriate?" Logan asked. Patton looked over to see Logan wearing a crop top and skirt with his tie loosely tied around his neck.</p><p>"Is more than appropriate Logie bear," Remus whisper seductively, clinging on to Logan's arm.</p><p>"Keep it in your pants for now," Janus sighed, "Wait till we're home.</p><p>"Fine," Remus huffed annoyed. He let go of Logan's arm and walked over to the gates. He grabbed the lock and began struggling to rip it open. Logan was about to ask why he was doing that when a group of what appeared to be guards. One of them took off his helmet.</p><p>"Why are you trying to break in sir," said the guard.</p><p>"Because it's easier than jumping the fence," Remus said plainly.</p><p>"I'm sorry sir, but you need a key to enter."</p><p>"Well, could you just let me in!"</p><p>"I'm under extreme orders to not let anyone in until the Duke returns."</p><p>"Well, you're an actual idiot. Who gave you that order?"</p><p>"The Dragon Witch."</p><p>"Of course she did," Remus mumbled under his breath, "Well I'll have you know that I am the Duke!"</p><p>The guard's eyes widened in recognition, he bowed, "I'm so sorry sir I had no idea, I'm new-"</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, shut up with the excuses and let me in," Remus said tapping his foot impatiently. The guard fumbled with a key and quickly unlocked the gate.</p><p>"Perfect!" Remus said he stepped in and looked to the guard, "By the way, you held me up and I might be late so I'd watch your back, and ever your job, I'd recommend fleeing to the other side of the imagination." The guard nodded and took off running into the forest.</p><p>"Remus, why did you have to do that," Janus said annoyed, "You know how dangerous the woods are."</p><p>"Guards are easy to replace and if they can't recognize me they don't deserve to live here." Patton was very worried about the poor guard, but he couldn't really do anything about it. Patton looked at Logan to try and see how he was reacting, but Logan seemed more interested in the shops and people that lined the streets.</p><p>Many identical stores with apartments on toplined the street. Scruffy looking people of all ages walked the streets and loitered in front of businesses. Lots of people had strange deformities. One man had three arms, and a woman with a rat tale ran past. Everyone here seemed off and had this dirty aura about them. It was a bit suffocating. </p><p>"We're gonna stop by femboy Hooters, so we can pick up Andy," Remus said walking ahead.</p><p>"Who's Andy?" Patton asked.</p><p>"A friend," Remus answered not being specific. The group walked in silence. Janus unconsciously grabbed Patton's hand trying to keep the innocent side safe from all the scruffy people. Logan had moved closer to the stores to observe what they were selling. As Logan walked past some loiterers one whistled and yelled a suggestive comment at the logical side. Remus had seen and suddenly felt really protective over his Logie Bear.</p><p>He didn't really have any control over his actions. All he knew is that he blinked and suddenly the catcaller was underneath him, and Remus was beating his skull in with his morning star. Suddenly several arms were pulling him off the dead man, and Remus regained control over himself.</p><p>"Remus I love that you defending me, but why don't we keep walking to avoid any more deaths," Logan said worriedly. Remus merely nodded and began walking again still covered in blood. Patton had grabbed onto Janus' arm freaked out. Janus had brought out his other arms and was holding Patton close.<br/>•&lt;================================&gt;•<br/>Soon the group arrived at the femboy Hooters. The four of them walked in and were immediately put at a table. "I didn't think there would be fast service," Logan said trying to make small talk.</p><p>"It helps when your a known murder with a temper," Remus said inspecting his nails. Logan just furrowed his brow trying to figure out if that was supposed to be bragging. Their waiter soon came around to take their drink order, and Logan and Patton's jaws dropped to the floor as they looked at their waiter. He was an exact clone of Virgil.</p><p>"Hello I'm Andy I'll be your waiter today! What would you all like to drink," he said not looking up from his pad.</p><p>"I'd like four servings of 'ranch'," Remus said in a teasing tone.</p><p>Andy immediately looked up terrified, "Remus! I'm at work, why are you here!" </p><p>"Kidnapping you," Remus said excitedly. He suddenly jumped up and grabbed Andy's arm and began running out of the restaurant.<br/>•&lt;================================&gt;•<br/>Am I sorry for including femboy Hooters? Absolutely not.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Word count: 901<br/>•&lt;================================&gt;•<br/>Virgil sat on an ironically long couch. He'd only been in this castle for two days but he was already bored out of his mind. Roman was always busy and of with Damion, who still have him the creeps. The guy had literally possessed him, there was no way he was just a normal side.</p><p>Virgil's thoughts were interrupted by Damion and Roman walking in. Virgil immediately stood up straightening his back. Damion was first to speak up, "Roman has some exciting news."</p><p>Roman smiled obviously excited. He kneeled down on one leg and took out a small box, "Storm Cloud, despite all the times we argue and fight, I've found myself uncontrollably in love with you. So Virge would you like to spend the rest of your life with me?" He opened the box revealing a ring with two stones one red one purple.</p><p>Virgil's eyes darted up to Damion. Damion made a cutting motion over his neck, and Virgil knew he couldn't say no, "Yes!" Roman's smile grew although he wasn't aware of the plan the was slowly falling into place behind his back. Roman quickly got up and placed the ring on Virgil's hand before pulling him into a kiss. </p><p>Soon they pulled away and Roman immediately said, "let's go start planning!" Damion smiled, his pointed teeth shining in the light from the windows. Soon he would have his revenge.<br/>•&lt;================================&gt;•<br/>The other three ran out of the Hooters and followed Remus and Andy. After getting a decent distance from the Hooters Remus turned and stopped in an alleyway still holding Andy's arm. "Remus why did you have to grab me! I'm gonna be in so much trouble tomorrow!" Remus just shrugged and looked past Andy to see his other friends walking into the alleyway.</p><p>"Alright time for introductions, Andy these are the light sides, light sides this is Andy, and you and Janus already know each other," Remus said while waving his hands around. Logan and Patton could stop staring. Andy looked exactly like Virgil, there didn't seem to be any differences. Aside from his orange uniform.</p><p>"Why did you bring light sides here?! Do you want them to die!" Andy said worriedly.</p><p>"That's what I said," Janus added, "although, surprisingly it's a lot safe here than the mindscape." </p><p>Andy looked at the light sides, and noticed them staring, "What are you staring at? Is there blood on my face?" Andy began to wipe at his face with his wrist.</p><p>Logan snapped out of his trance, "Why did you immediately go to blood... You know what it doesn't matter. Sorry for staring, you just look so similar to someone else."</p><p>"Let me guess, I look exactly like Virgil?" He said a bit annoyed.</p><p>"Yeah!" Patton said, "but why do you look like him?"</p><p>Andy crossed his arms, "It helps when I'm an exact clone of him." The two light sides looked at Remus for an explanation.</p><p>"When Virgil first left I was really lonely and ended up creating Andy to hang out. They're pretty much identical, but this Virgil doesn't have the soft stuff the new one has," Remus explained.</p><p>"I can also do this," Andy said smiling. He then proceeded to rip off his arm. A sticky black liquid dripped out beginning to form a small puddle on the ground. Janus immediately covered Patton's eyes, confusing the moral side. </p><p>Logan just walked over observing the dripping appendage, "how did this happen?"</p><p>"When Remus made me he messed up, and I didn't have an arm," Andy explained calmly, "He ended up giving me this one." Andy moved the arm up to his shoulder. The sticky black stuff began grabbing out to the shoulder and sticking the two sides together. Eventually, the arm fused back perfectly, and the arm was reattached. </p><p>Janus then uncovered Patton's eyes before saying, "As much as I would love to stay in this alley, we should probably get going." The others understood and followed Remus.</p><p>Eventually, they reached a house far away from all the others. In was tall and resembled a gothic mansion. The group approached the house and Andy ran ahead to open the door. He pulled a skeleton key out of nowhere and began unlocking the door. It took a little bit to finally open the door, but soon it swung open with a creepy creak that seemed straight (Gay) from a horror movie.</p><p>The group walked in and Logan was surprised by how clean it was. Then they heard a loud bang from another room that was followed by several swears, from a seemingly female voice. Then a woman ran around the corner chasing a skeletal rat with a broom. The rat ran out the door, and the women stopped to stare at all the people in front of her.</p><p>Patton stared back observing her face, she had slender eyes with slits similar to the Janus'. They were also accompanied by green scales arranged around them. A set of horns poked out from behind his ears which were pointed. She was waiting for a pair of black silk pajamas and white bunny slippers. A black witches hat sat between he horns.</p><p>Remus walked passed his other friends to go up to the girl, "Miss me DW?"<br/>•&lt;================================&gt;•<br/>I'm pretty sure everyone knows what DW stands for in this fandom, but I'm going to pretend this was a cliffhanger.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Word Count: 867<br/>•&lt;================================&gt;•<br/>Remus opened his arms expecting a hug. What he didn't expect was the slap across his face, "Where the fuck have you been!? It's been a week! I thought you were fucking dead asshole!" </p><p>"Sorry but despite being a dark side, I've still got sides stuff to do," Remus tried to explain.</p><p>"Bulshit, what kind of side business is more important than informing us about where you are," DW asked crossing your arms.</p><p>"Weeeellll," Remus said reaching his hand back to grab Logan's, "I'd say cheering up my new boyfriend by wrecking him is very important."</p><p>"You got another one?" DW asked incredulously.</p><p>Logan was surprised by this, though he probably shouldn't be, "What do you mean by another one?"</p><p>DW learned to see Logan behind Remus. Remus looked at her worried trying to indicate not to say anything. But she either didn't notice or didn't care, "Oh ya, Remus has been in tons of boyfriends. They never really last long though they usually dump him."</p><p>"You didn't have to say that," Remus said under his breath glaring at her.</p><p>"Oh sorry if I offended, but I thought your new boyfriend deserves to know that you have had past relationships," she didn't seem sorry at all.</p><p>"Wait they dumped you?" Logan asked confused.</p><p>Remus seemed like he was about to do something before he said, "You know what I'm going to my room." Remus then walked off purposefully macking his steps louder.</p><p>"I should go make sure he's okay," Logan said before heading off to follow Remus.</p><p>Soon Logan reached a door that was labeled Remus' lair, so he assumed this was his room. Logan knocked but didn't get a response. He didn't really expect a response, but it was nice to be polite. Logan reached down and twisted the handle, surprisingly it wasn't locked. He stepped into the room, and it was extremely messy.</p><p>Clothes were piled up all on the floor, along with papers with unfinished drawings. The walls were covered in papers and other things with drawings along with other random things taped to them. But Logan wasn't paying attention to any of that.</p><p>Instead, he was paying attention to the slight sniffling coming from the closet. Logan walked over, avoiding the mess. He knocked on the closet door. "Who is it...?" came a quiet voice.</p><p>"It's me," Logan said, "would you mind letting me in?" Logan didn't get a response, but he didn't mind waiting. Eventually, the door slid open revealing Remus curled up in a ball. His face was turned away so Logan couldn't see him. Logan crouched down and sat across from Remus in the closet.</p><p>"Do you want to talk about it?" Logan asked.</p><p>"No," Remus said quietly. </p><p>He turned his head looking straight at Logan, "Can we... cuddle?"</p><p>Logan was caught off the guard but nodded. Remus moved and sat closer to Logan. Once the got comfortable Remus cuddled into Logan's chest. Those two stayed together in the closet cuddling for a while.</p><p>Soon Remus spoke up, "You won't leave me... Right?"</p><p>"Why would I want to leave you?"</p><p>"Are you kidding me there are so many reasons!"</p><p>"Name three."</p><p>"I'm not very good looking, I murdered two people on our way here, and I literally am bad creativity."</p><p>"You are good looking to me, one of those murders was to protecting me from a catcaller, and good and bad are social constructs," Logan said.</p><p>"Yeah, well then why has literally everyone else left!"</p><p>Logan didn't know how to respond to his blatant statement, "Well I'm not those people, and I don't plan on leaving you. I may not understand my feelings very well, but I understand that I love you."</p><p>Remus looked up and smiled. The two looked into each other's eyes before leaning in for a kiss. They pulled away before going in for another kiss. This kiss became more heated. Remus ran his tongue against Logan's bottom lip asking for entrance, only for Logan to stick his tongue in Remus' mouth. They pulled away again and Logan smirked before pinning Remus against the closet wall kissing him again.<br/>•&lt;================================&gt;•<br/>They had sex... In the closet 😉<br/>•&lt;================================&gt;•<br/>Everyone had walked off and now only DW and Patton were standing awkwardly in the living room. "So your a dragon witch," Patton said trying to break the silence.</p><p>"Yup..." DW said, "It's about time for dinner, do you know how to cook?"</p><p>Patton immediately lit up, "I always cook for the other sides! Do you have a kitchen!"</p><p>DW walked Patton to the kitchen. It was small and looked very unused. "You want a tour or something?"</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>"Well there's not much to show we don't use this much," DW walked over to the fridge and opened it, "We've got a single egg, and the empty case of mountain dew, and a mason jar filled with an unspecified white liquid."</p><p>This wasn't looking too hopeful for dinner. "I'll just summon some stuff..."<br/>•&lt;================================&gt;•</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Word count: 904<br/>•&lt;================================&gt;•<br/>Roman sat looking out his window contemplating life all dramatic like. He was trying to figure out what he was doing with his life. Sure he was happy to have Virgil as his fiance, but it felt wrong. Like something wasn't right.</p><p>Roman thought back to when he'd taken a nap with Virgil. He'd woken up after quite an unsettling dream. Everything was blurry when he thought back on the dream. The last thing he remembered was Remus saying he was going to save Roman. But save him from what? He was safe, right?</p><p>Roman's thoughts were interrupted as he heard the door open and close again. Virgil walked up to Roman and wrapped his arms around him. Virgil kissed Roman on the cheek. "Do you need something storm cloud?"</p><p>"Can't I just appreciate you?" Virgil removed his arms from Roman's neck. Roman stood up and turned around looking into Virgil's eyes. The two leaned in and kissed.</p><p>Their kiss was interrupted by someone coughing to get their attention. Virgil turned to look at Damion annoyed. "Sorry for interrupting, but I thought you two would want to announce your marriage to the kingdom."</p><p>"Kingdom?" Virgil asked.</p><p>"Well it's more like a collection of villages, but it would be nice to announce to our people," Roman put his arm around Virgil and smiled.<br/>•&lt;================================&gt;•<br/>Everyone sat around in the living room eating the chicken Patton had managed to make. Remus and Logan had come downstairs a bit later than everyone else, but Patton wasn't worried.</p><p>Patton grabbed his plate and walked over to sit next to Janus. He hadn't touched his food, "Why haven't you eaten anything yet?"</p><p>Janus seemed uncomfortable, but still wanted to answer Patton, "I don't want to scare anyone."</p><p>"Well, I don't think you could really scare anyone here!" </p><p>Janus moved slightly away from Patton, "Well I don't want to scare... you."</p><p>Patton looked concerned, "Well I don't want to stop you from eating!"</p><p>Janus looked away, he knew he had to eat but he didn't want to scare Patton. Janus took a deep breath and picked up a chicken leg. He unhinged his jaw and ate the leg whole. </p><p>Patton stared in shock, this was not something he'd expected. Janus noticed, "I'm sorry, I'll just go eat in my room." Janus stood up and began to walk away. </p><p>Patton grabbed his arms, "You don't have to leave because of me, I'm sorry for staring." Janus turned around and smiled, he moved and sat next to Patton and continued to eat. <br/>•&lt;================================&gt;•<br/>Virgil walked around the castle looking around. He was annoyed that Damion had stolen away Roman again. He never got any time to even talk with his fiance alone.</p><p>Virgil felt a shiver as a gust of wind blew past. Virgil turned suddenly expecting Damion to be standing behind him like the creep he was. But surprisingly no one was there.</p><p>Virgil turned back and continued walking. He hugged in on himself freaked out. Another gust of wind came from nowhere. Virgil turned around again and still no one, "Who's there, show yourself!"</p><p>"I would if there was something to show, but considering I'm invisible to you it's pretty much impossible," a random voice said. Virgil jumped and tried to find the source.</p><p>"Can you stop looking for something, your not gonna find anything."</p><p>"Well, then could you tell me who you are?"</p><p>"I don't really want to, all you really need to know is I'm here to help you!" The voice sounded excited and Virgil felt another gust of wind swirl around his head.</p><p>"Nice try but I'm not an idiot like Roman."</p><p>"That's pretty harsh, but I'm not trying to trick you."</p><p>"So you not with Damion?"</p><p>"Why would I help that bastard, he's the reason I'm dead."</p><p>"Wait your dead?"</p><p>"Yeah, I'm like a ghost!"</p><p>"Well does this ghost have a name?"</p><p>"I forgot my old name, but I've always liked the name, Tim!"</p><p>"Well, that's a really bad name."</p><p>"You're one to talk." Virgil glared at the air in front of him.</p><p>"Do you want me to trust you or not?"</p><p>"Sorry, I'm just here to help."</p><p>"So Damion really is evil?"</p><p>"And you didn't already know this?"</p><p>"Fair point, but how do you plan on helping?"</p><p>"Well there isn't much we can do now, but I'll get to you when I have a plan. Just don't let Damion know I'm here, just lay low."</p><p>"So basically just continue what I'm already doing?" Virgil said crossing his arms.</p><p>"Yup!" Virgil felt Tim's presence leave him and he was all alone in this hallway. Virgil sighed and began to continue walking when he heard someone yelling his name.</p><p>"Virgil! Wait!" Virgil turned and saw Roman running towards him. He seemed to be struggling not to trip over his cape.</p><p>"Is there something wrong?"</p><p>Roman stopped running and smiled at Virgil, "Nothing's wrong storm cloud, I just had to ask you something before I have to go back to work."</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"Well we haven't actually had a real date, so I was wondering if you would want to go on a date with me?" Roman asked before kissing Virgil on the forehead.</p><p>"Of course!" Virgil leaned up and kissed Roman.<br/>•&lt;================================&gt;•<br/>You know Tim was totally unplanned, they just sort of happened. And now their entire character is planned out, and they've got a backstory.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Word count: 1203<br/>•&lt;================================&gt;•<br/>Patton's eyes fluttered open as he woke up. He was immediately disoriented when the usual feeling his room gave off wasn't there. Then he remembered what had happened the other day.</p><p>Patton sat up on the blow-up mattress he'd slept on. He immediately felt how cold it was in the room. Patton hugged himself and shivered. He stood up and looked around the room. </p><p>He looked and saw Janus was covered in several blankets. Patton moved the blankets from Janus' face and saw the side was shivering with his eyes closed. Patton frowned and pulled the blankets back over Janus' face.</p><p>He moved and grabbed his cat hoodie, pulling it over his pajamas. He opened the door and walked down the hallway before heading down the stairs. The first thing Patton noticed was DW also cuddled into a mound of blankets.</p><p>Logan soon came down the stairs behind Patton wearing an oversized green hoodie. Remus walked out from the kitchen holding a bowl of soup, he turned to the two sides standing at the bottom of the stairs, "Good morning you two!"</p><p>"Remus, may I ask why it's so cold considering its summer?" Logan asked.</p><p>"Seasons and weather don't work the same here, they change with Roman's mood," Remus said handing the soup to DW.</p><p>"Why Roman's emotions?"</p><p>"He's the more powerful creativity, plus whenever I'm in control it does something like rain blood," Remus said sitting on the couch.</p><p>"That sounds an awful lot like self-hate, kiddo," Patton said, "am I going to have to physically fight you!" Patton pointed getting slightly aggressive.</p><p>Logan looked surprised, but he probably shouldn't have been. He just didn't expect Patton to accept Remus as one of his 'kiddos' so fast. Though he didn't have much of a choice.</p><p>"Wow I didn't expect you to have an aggressive side padre," Remus said holding up his hands as if to surrender.</p><p>"Oh, by the way, Janus seems really cold in his room could I bring him some of that soup?" Patton asked. </p><p>"Sure go grab some from the kitchen," Remus said. Patton nodded and smiled walking to the kitchen.<br/>•&lt;================================&gt;•<br/>Virgil woke up and stretched while yawning. Roman was still asleep and looked so peaceful, but a look around reminded Virgil of the extremely dangerous situation he was in.</p><p>Tim had explained who Damion was and everything he's done. He hadn't revealed any of his past, but Virgil could understand wanting privacy. Virgil stood up and walked over to the dresser.</p><p>He took out another purple dress, but couldn't find his jacket. During his search for his jacket, he looked out one of the windows. It was snowing, in July.</p><p>"Um Roman, wake up!" Virgil walked over and shook Roman awake. The prince woke up and yawned.</p><p>"Good morning Vee, is something wrong?"</p><p>"It's snowing."</p><p>"Really?" Roman turned and looked out the window, and it was indeed snowing, "I can fix that just give me a minute." Roman stood up and walked out of the room. Virgil was left alone again. Virgil moved and sat back on the bed reclining back on the pillows preparing to stare off into the distance.</p><p>He wasn't alone for long as he felt a shiver run down his spine along with a familiar gust of wind. "Hey, Virgil I have some questions."</p><p>Virgil closed his eyes and sighed, "Shoot."</p><p>"You made a deal with Damion right?"</p><p>"Yeah, not my proudest moment."</p><p>"Were there any conditions?"</p><p>"Not really."</p><p>"Well, that makes this a hell of a lot harder."</p><p>"Makes what harder?"</p><p>"I'm trying to figure out a way to undo your deal, so I can help you without worry that Damion is controlling you."</p><p>"Well good luck," Virgil continued relaxing as he felt Tim leave.<br/>•&lt;================================&gt;•<br/>The group walked out into the backyard observing the sky. It had randomly gone back to warm and everyone was trying to figure out why. "Your weather makes absolutely no logical sense," Logan said looking into the sky.</p><p>"Well just wait till you hear about the daylight cycle!" Remus said sitting cross-legged on the porch.</p><p>"I'm just glad I don't have to worry about shutting down," Janus said shuffling outside. His hat had been removed and he wasn't wearing any gloves or shirt. Most of his scales were on display as he flopped onto the grass in the sun. Patton walked out and sat next to Janus in the grass.</p><p>Andy had already left for his job, but DW was still here. She ran out of the house and easily jumped the backyard fence. Then in a brilliant flash of light, a white dragon was in her place. The dragon took off into the sky, and Logan and Patton looked in awe.</p><p>"That was so cool!" Patton said.</p><p>"Indeed," Logan said.</p><p>"Eh, it's cool the first time but after seeing it over and over it gets old," Remus said laying back on the deck. </p><p>They all stayed quiet for a while before Logan spoke up, "We should begin formulating a plan to rescue Virgil, and I assume that will fall to me. I'm aware of my abilities, but if you would all explain to yours that would be satisfactory." Logan summoned a small pad and pencil.</p><p>"You've already seen my tentacles and there isn't much else," Remus said, a long tentacle rose up as an example. Logan wrote something on his pad.</p><p>Remus jumped up and ran over to Logan, "and I can also do this!" He scrunched his face and opened his mouth slightly. A black stream of ink came out and shit the grass in front of Patton who jumped back slightly. Logan nodded and wrote that down.</p><p>"The only thing I can really do is turn into a frog, and I don't have much control over it," Patton said getting comfortable in the grass again.</p><p>"We could work on your control over that," Logan said writing more things down. He looked at Janus expecting something.</p><p>Janus sighed before sitting up, "Your gonna need a new page." Logan looked confused but flipped the page.</p><p>Janus cleared his throat, "first off, I'd consider myself very agile, and I'm very good at using a staff. When I focus I can tell when your lying, even if you haven't said anything, I can also force the truth out of you, but I don't do that anymore for personal reasons. I can unhinge my jaw, but I'm not venomous. I have partial control over a two head snake named Crimson. Oh, and these," several extra sets of arms rose from Janus' back.</p><p>Everyone looked surprised. Logan snapped out of it pretty soon as he continued writing. After he was done he said his conclusion, "Janus seems like the strongest person on our team, although Remus would be most deadly. Both of them definitely have more control over their magic than Patton. Would one of you train him?"</p><p>"I'll do it," Janus said.</p><p>"Alright then, I'd advise you to begin while I try and formulate a plan."</p><p>"What can I do?" Remus asked hugging Logan from behind.</p><p>"You can help me with the plan," Logan said. Remus leaned in and kissed Logan on the cheek.<br/>•&lt;================================&gt;•</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Word count: 1874<br/>Caution, over used roof scene!<br/>•&lt;================================&gt;•<br/>Virgil had explored every inch of the castle and it was honestly getting boring. You'd think this scenario would be the most exciting thing ever. But when you aren't really doing anything it's quite boring.</p><p>Sitting on the roof of the castle watching the sunset was way more exciting. Virgil was leaning back ignoring the dangerous height he was at watching colors dance through the sky. He stayed like this for several minutes just thing about life trying not the get anxious.</p><p>A familiar gust of magic wind blew in Virgil's face. "What do you want Tim?" Virgil said closing his eyes. It was easier to just hear them and not be looking for the voice's invisible source.</p><p>"I think I figured out a way to free you from Damion's deal, but I wanted to ask your permission."</p><p>"Jeeze you sound like your gonna stab me," Virgil waited for a response, but didn't get one, "you aren't gonna stab me, right?"</p><p>"No no no, I'm not gonna stab you," they paused, "It's just, the thing I'd have to do would make me much different Damion, and I don't want to be like that monster."</p><p>"Well I want to give you words of encouragement, but I can't really do that if you don't tell me what you going to do."</p><p>"I would have to possess you..."</p><p>Dramatic Pause.</p><p>"Huh," Virgil said.</p><p>"Huh, that's it! I, a ghost, say I would have to possess you against your will and all you say is huh!"</p><p>"Well, it wouldn't be against my will if I say you have my permission."</p><p>"You're okay with that?" Tim sounded really nervous.</p><p>"Yeah, I'd rather you possess me than Damion have any control over me," Virgil said sitting up, "so what do you have to do, do we gotta shake hands or something?"</p><p>"No, just hold still." Virgil felt another shiver run down his spine, but this time it felt more like pins and needles. The pain, if there was any, didn't last very long, but Virgil had squeezed his eyes shut.</p><p>When he opened them again he noticed someone else standing in front of him. Everything was slightly unfocused, but from what he could tell the person in front of him was slightly see-through.</p><p>"Virgil are you okay!" Virgil's eyes focused, and he noticed a pretty important detail about the person in front of him.</p><p>"OH MY GOD, you're A CHILD!" Virgil moved backward, which was quite hard considering he was sitting on a roof.</p><p>"Wow great observation I had no idea," Tim said sarcastically. They seemed to be a nine-year-old version of Thomas. Although they were not quite normal, they had a purple tint and was floating slightly of the ground. Even while floating their posture was horrendous, all while being cuddled in an oversized sweater.</p><p>"So why are you a child?" Virgil made a hand motion that seemed to be encouraging Tim to answer.</p><p>"We technically I'm older than you, but because I died at age nine I've stayed nine," Tim said floating over and sitting next to Virgil.</p><p>"So what do you possessing me to mean?" Virgil asked leaning back again.</p><p>Tim leaned back as well, "I can just control you at will, and Damion can't anymore." They both sat there for an undetermined amount of time looking up at the sky. Soon the purples and pinks faded from the sky leaving only a dark blue as stars slowly came into view. </p><p>They continued staring at the stars before Tim spoke up, "Why do you hate Janus?"</p><p>"That's pretty random."</p><p>"You didn't answer the question."</p><p>"I don't hate him."</p><p>"Well, you don't act like that."</p><p>Virgil didn't respond for a while, "We didn't end on the right foot when I left for the light sides, and then I kinda felt obligated to hate him..."</p><p>"What happened?"</p><p>Virgil sighed, "Janus is really powerful, but he promised to never use any of his magic on me or Remus. But one night I tried to visit light sides he forced me to stay. He must've been really desperate because he would flip between begging me to stay and yelling at me. It made me feel horrible, and once I did escape I tried to duck out before the light sides saved me. He did try to apologize, but by then I felt obligated to hate him."</p><p>"Wow. That doesn't sound like snakey at all."</p><p>"You knew him?" Virgil sat up, holding his head up with his arm facing his ghost friend.</p><p>Tim smiled as if thinking back on fond memories, "He was my favorite side, and we always hung out together. He's probably forgotten me by now, but I haven't forgotten him."</p><p>"Sounds like you have a crush," Virgil said.</p><p>Tim blushed before hiding further in his sweater, "oh shut up." </p><p>They both continued staring into the sky before Virgil asked, "How did you die?"</p><p>Tim frowned, "well, aside can only die in the imagination, that's what we all thought. But on that night I discovered if a side is determined to die they can at their own hands," they paused, "hey, but at least I've got this scar." Tim pulled their sweater sleeve revealing long cuts that appeared fresh. The cuts readout, don't trust Damion. They also wore what appeared to be a yellow friendship bracelet. </p><p>Virgil felt really bad for the kid, and reached over and hugged him. It wasn't a real hug it was more like wrapping his arms around the air, considering his arms would've just gone through Tim. Tim seemed surprised at first but then returned the 'hug'. "I'll take down that bastard if it's the last thing I do," Virgil didn't want to ask why Damion had lead to Tim killing themself, that could come later.<br/>•&lt;================================&gt;•<br/>The ultimate bringing back dead characters, where you didn't know who the character was and you still don't have all the details about they're death.<br/>•&lt;================================&gt;• <br/>Patton was having trouble falling asleep, and it didn't help when he heard rustling from across the room. Patton turned in bed and opened his eyes slightly. He could see Janus getting out of bed. Janus grabbed a jacket and walked out of the room.</p><p>Patton got up and followed him out of the room. Patton saw Janus walk outside, Patton followed behind trying to stay quiet. Janus summoned a ladder and climbed up to the roof. The ladder disappeared before Patton could climb up as well, so he called for Janus in a whispered tone, "Janus!"</p><p>Janus poked his head over the roof looking down at Patton, "Patton? Why are you here?"</p><p>"I couldn't sleep, can I sit up there with you?" Janus sighed and reached down his hand. Patton grabbed it and was pulled up.</p><p>"Wow, your really strong!" Patton said shining a bright smile at Janus.</p><p>"It helps when you imaginary," Janus said slightly blushing. Patton didn't notice but turned his head to look to the sky. The stars were beautiful, but Patton couldn't recognize any constellations, that was Logan's thing.</p><p>"So why are you sitting up here," Patton asked.</p><p>"No particular reason, why did you follow me?"</p><p>"I couldn't sleep," Patton said slightly moving toward Janus. The two stayed staring into the sky relaxing. Though Janus seemed on edge about something.</p><p>Patton looked over at Janus before asking, "Are you okay?"</p><p>"Goddammit, why is it so hard to hide things from you!?" Janus said hiding his face in his hands.</p><p>"Language, and why are you trying to hide something from me?"</p><p>"I lied to all of you earlier when I was listing my abilities," Janus didn't move his head from his hands. When he did he looked straight into Patton's eyes.</p><p>"What did you lie about?" Patton asked in an extremely calming voice.</p><p>"I left out one of my worst abilities, one that even I have problems with," Janus paused, "I can control any side, without making a deal, because Damion gave it to me. 'Cause I made a fucking deal with him."</p><p>"Language."</p><p>Janus glared, "Spanish."</p><p>"Alright, I deserve that, continue."</p><p>"The most I'd ever use is the occasional covering the mouth of a side when they were about to reveal something, but one day I took it too far and it haunts me..."</p><p>"What happened?" Patton had his hand on Janus' back trying to keep him calm.</p><p>"Virgil was trying to leave. He said he was just going on a walk, but I didn't believe him. I forced him to tell me the truth and he admitted that he was going to see you guys," Janus paused as tears slipped from his human eye, "I messed up really bad with him, despite promising to never control him, out of desperation I forced him to stay as I begged him not to leave. I did let him go eventually, and I thought he'd left to stay with you. But as soon as I got the word that he'd tried to duck out, and I felt horrible. I tried to apologize, but he never accepted them. So I put on my villainous persona so his refusal to accept my apologies would hurt less, but that just made everything ten times worse."</p><p>Janus looked to Patton with pure regret on his eyes. Patton knew that what Janus had done was wrong, but he seemed genuinely sorry. Patton pulled Janus into a hug and didn't even mind the few tears the fell onto his pajamas, "Despite what you may have done in the past, your actively trying to be better," Patton pulled back and whipped some tears from Janus' face, "And that's good in my book."<br/>•&lt;================================&gt;•<br/>So I've got a list of everything that's going to happen. When I have another idea for what's going to happen I add it to the list. But sometimes I add things then realize what I wrote doesn't fit, but these ones are too perfect and I had to share them:</p><p>-Remus compliments LilyPadton after Roman insults him saying "I dunno why that stupid prince would like you like this, I for one have always had a thing for large green monsters." This one didn't fit because it's accidentally inequality and I'm not using that ship in this story.</p><p>-Logan has a flashback where he learns that he had a crush on Romulus. I still may do this one, but it's leaning more towards no, and I think it was kinda implied by accident in his flashback.</p><p>-Roman runs into DW. This wasn't very thought out and doesn't really fit in.</p><p>-Damion starts flirting with Roman. Originally I was going to do a toxic relationship between Damion and Roman, but I decided against it.</p><p>-Andy and DW keep a list of everyone Remus has slept with and had a relationship. Then they make bets on how long Logan will stay with Remus. This felt too mean, and I do still want them to be good characters and not just bullies.</p><p>-Emile and Remy were going to meet with all of Emile's clients to warn them about Damion. I'm just skipping over this part because I don't feel like it fits in with the larger story.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Word count: 1159<br/>I've found a new way to write chapters, so hopefully they'll be a little longer now.<br/>•&lt;================================&gt;•<br/>Patton moved around beginning to wake up. The first thing he realized was his bed was quite hard, and it was extremely bright. He reached around a bit trying to find his glasses to get his bearings. He grabbed the round spectacles and placed them on his nose before looking around confused.</p><p>He was still on the roof with a muted yellow blanket lazily tossed over him. The sun was rising in a brilliant show of colors that made the sunset from last night look like nothing. Patton knew not to stare directly at the sun for long so he looked to his side and saw Janus curled up still asleep.</p><p>He would've to look peaceful if it weren't for the grimace on his face. He moved around a bit distressed like he was having a bad dream. Patton shook him trying to wake him up.<br/>•&lt;================================&gt;•<br/>Janus couldn't move or scream. His mouth was sewn shut and he was chained to the ground with glowing orange chains. He struggled to try to escape as a tall figure walked closer. It was Virgil but he didn't look right.</p><p>He had a vague imprint around his neck and blood ran down his chin. His eyes were completely black and he looked extremely angry. He opened his mouth to speak, and more blood flowed out as he screamed, "You did this to me!" </p><p>Janus wants to respond that it was Damion's fault not his, but he couldn't open his mouth. Virgil stalked forward before yelling, "You've left so many sides to suffer without as much as an explanation!"</p><p>Janus began crying and his vision blurred in one eye. Virgil was now almost face to face with Janus before he yelled, "Patton is depressed! Logan doesn't know how to express himself! Creativity is split, and his halves hate each other! And Curiosity is dead! All because you're weak!" Janus continued crying as he heard the distant cry of his name.</p><p>"...Janus..."</p><p>".. Janus.."</p><p>".Janus."<br/>•&lt;================================&gt;•<br/>Curiosity killed the Curiosity. Am I just being mean? Maybe.<br/>•&lt;================================&gt;•<br/>"Janus!" Janus sat bolt upright in front of Patton who seemed extremely concerned.</p><p>"Are you alright kiddo, you were having a bad dream?" Patton said with genuine concern.</p><p>"I was..." Janus slightly curls up as he wiped his eye. He expected there to be tears but surprisingly it was dry. It was hard to process what had happened in his dream. Was it really all his fault?</p><p>"Do you want to talk about it?" Patton asked. Patton was rubbing circles on Janus' back to keep him calm.</p><p>"Oh sure, I would love to explain a dream that even I need time to process, and then for you to barely understand what I'm talking about because it is hard to explain dreams," Janus said dramatically.</p><p>Patton got the hint and said, "Alright then, we should at least get off the roof and go get some breakfast before training." Janus hadn't even realized they were on the roof, but looking now the sight was beautiful if you looked past the large barbed wire wall. The forest didn't even look that spooky from here.</p><p>"Yeah let's go get some breakfast."<br/>•&lt;================================&gt;•<br/>Remy walked through the streets that were surprisingly crowded for 8 am in the morning. His hand was tightly clamped around Emile's wrist dragging him along. He would sooner give up Starbucks than let his husband get hurt by one of the thugs in Remus' village.</p><p>He got a few stares, but he glared right back. The stares were probably from the fact that Emile was wearing a pink sundress and a flower crown. It definitely wasn't something you'd see every day in this place.</p><p>The couple finally approached a tall building that appeared bigger than it actually was. It was almost against the village's wall, but it had a small backyard that was currently invisible.</p><p>Remy knocked on the door impatiently. They only had to wait a few seconds before Logan opened the door. This threw Remy completely off guard, "Logan what are you doing here?"</p><p>"I'm here because- wait how do I know you not being controlled by Damion, say something only Remy would know," this left Remy even more flabbergasted, were they hiding from Damion too?</p><p>"Uh..." Remy thought for a bit, "Last night you had a wet dream about Remus where he-"</p><p>"Okay, that's enough! Your Remy!" Logan said clearly embarrassed. Logan moved out of the way and let Remy and Emile in. The couple then quickly disappeared down the basement stairs, and Logan returned to his work.<br/>•&lt;================================&gt;•<br/>Virgil was dragging his feet as he slowly walked through the castle. He'd skipped breakfast instead of opting for a black coffee that he was now drinking slowly. Tim was nowhere to be found, probably off trying to formulate a plan. Speaking of Tim, Virgil was currently thinking about what he'd let slip he used to be a side called Curiosity. Virgil wondered how that worked, consider Tim was dead and Thomas was still curious. He'd have to ask him later.</p><p>Virgil stopped when he saw Roman sitting at a desk in what appeared to be a library. He seemed relaxed, but in an odd kinda way. Virgil wanted to check on him. He tried to sneak up Roman, but he turned around before Virgil even reached him. Roman smiled, "Ah, V, just the person I wanted to see!" Roman clapped his hands together and stood up before walking over Virgil. He placed a small kiss on Virgil's for head and Virgil smiled.</p><p>"Why did you want to see me?" He asked quietly.</p><p>"I think I've found the perfect way to announce our wedding to the imagination outside our kingdom!"</p><p>Roman seemed really happy, but Virgil was a bit worried. Tim had told him Patton and Logan were staying on Remus' side of the imagination. He wasn't sure how they'd react to this when he would try and join them later. "Tonight after our date, we'll announce our marriage by writing it in the sky!" Roman smiled even wider slightly jumping around, "Isn't that romantic!"</p><p>Virgil did have to admit, if everything else was fine that would've been extremely romantic, but alas, everything else wants fine. Though Virgil knew not to upset Roman right now, "Yes that sounds extremely Romantic, I would love to do that with you."</p><p>Roman gave Virgil another forehead kiss before running off while saying, "Great! Now I gotta tell Damion!" Virgil frowned, this may have just made things a whole lot harder.<br/>•&lt;================================&gt;•<br/>Here's some information that doesn't fit into the story, but I think is still important.</p><p>Andy is Aro, and DW is Aro Ace. They're in a relationship as best friends.</p><p>Tim is agender, the only reason for this is in my mind ghosts are genderless.</p><p>Damion is a pan-gender but uses he/him pronouns.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Word count: 2365<br/>•&lt;================================&gt;•<br/>Remy and Emile had only asked a few questions, trying to figure out the situation. They wouldn't be there for the fight, but Emile said he could address any wounds they may get in battle. Patton and Emile were currently in the kitchen working on a salad for lunch. Remy was sitting on the couch watching Logan try and come up with a plan with occasional ideas from Remus. </p><p>When Janus walked down the stairs Remy could already feel the bad vibes radiating off him. It was almost suffocating, so Remy decided to check what dream he had last night. Most of what he saw, were dreams he'd planned for Janus, but one stood out. It had a strange aura similar to a nightmare, yet slightly different.</p><p>The dream was definitely something one of the twins or himself had created. It was a terrible dream that must've hit Janus hard. It was too dark for Roman, to personal for Remus, and something Remy would never force on one of his friends. When Remy resurfaced in the real world nothing seemed to be different, except he was now on the floor and Emile was looking down on him worried.</p><p>Remy blinked a few before sitting up. This had never happened before, so where ever that dream came from must've been protected by something. "Remy! Are you okay, you just passed out!" Emile asked frantically.</p><p>"I'm alright babes, probably just my narcolepsy," Remy knew that was bullshit, but he hoped Emile would buy it. It seemed like he did because the therapist smiled before walking back into the kitchen. Remy stood up brushing himself off, before making eye contact with Janus. He must've sensed Remy's lie and was probably confused at why he would lie to Emile.</p><p>Remy walked over to Janus before making a follow me hand motion. Janus did, following Janus up the stairs. They stopped in the hallway and Remy quickly asked, "Did you have a nightmare last night?"</p><p>Janus seemed immediately more on edge, "...No..."</p><p>"For the embodiment of lies, you're really shit at lying," Remy said getting closer to Janus.</p><p>"...I'm not lying..." It was even worse this time.</p><p>Remy frowned, "Stop trying to lie, I already checked your recent dreams."</p><p>"Is that why you passed out!?" Janus asked incredulously.</p><p>"Yes, but that doesn't matter right now. I need to warn you about that nightmare you had, I think it came from Damion," Remy said worriedly.</p><p>Janus had already figured out it must've been Damion, but that didn't make it any less true. He wholeheartedly believed what the dream had told him, but he couldn't let Remy know that, "Wow I had no idea that a terrible dream where I was tied down in ORANGE chains may have come from Damion! Thank you so much for telling me!"</p><p>Remy didn't appreciate the attitude, but he guessed, he was being a bit stupid. He should've known that Janus would've figured it out already. "Alright as long as you know. I'm gonna monitor your dreams tonight to make sure he doesn't interfere again," Remy said before walking off.<br/>•&lt;================================&gt;•<br/>Patton sat across from Janus in the tiny backyard. All the grass was dead or pulled out, and there was a small birdbath filled with a mysterious purple liquid that dissolved any of the deformed birds that fell into it. Janus was sitting cross-legged talking about something, but Patton wasn't listening. He was more worried about accidentally hurting Janus while in frog form.</p><p>"Patton!" Patton was brought back to his senses with a small jump.</p><p>"We're you even listening?" Janus asked.</p><p>"No..."</p><p>Janus sighed before standing up, and walking over to Patton. He sat down, before pushing some hair out of Patton's face to look him straight (Gay) in the eye, "Listen, I understand that your scared, but we need to do this, so take a deep breath and listen."</p><p>Patton nodded taking a few deep breaths, "Alright I'm ready."</p><p>Janus moved back to his spot and began speaking again, "Most of our magic stems from emotion, or, unfortunately for me, deals. Your frog form is emotion-based, it stems from anger and stress, and depending your control you can change what your frog form looks like. I've seen you do this before, before you started repressing. So you need to let your emotions free for once, and focus them into transforming," Janus paused to look Patton in the eye, "And with practice you'll be able to transform at will, without needing negative emotions." Janus offered a smile of encouragement for Patton to try.</p><p>Patton returned the smile before taking another deep breath. Patton did exactly what Janus had said, and he got a reaction. His skin began changing color going green in splotches. If his eyes weren't closed you would've seen his pupils changing shape, and the iris and sclera changing color. He even grew a few sizes bigger, but he didn't finish his transformation.</p><p>All the bad memories of the last time he went frog came flooding in. Patton immediately popped back to his old form crying. "Why can't I do it!"</p><p>Janus rushed over immediately suffocating Patton in a hug. "We can stop," He said. Patton nodded continuing to cry. After Patton had calmed down they pulled away looking at each other in the eye.</p><p>Janus smiled when an idea came to him, "would you want to go on a picnic to calm your nerves?"</p><p>Patton smiled back wiping some tear stains off his face, "I would love that." Patton stood up and gave Janus a quick kiss on the cheek before walking back inside. Janus was left to wonder how Patton was so adorable, before shaking those thoughts out of his head. He may have a crush, and Patton may reciprocate those feelings, but he was bad for Patton. He deserved so much better.<br/>•&lt;================================&gt;•<br/>Virgil was standing in front of the mirror, trying to re-adjust his makeup. Tim stood on the counter swinging his legs quietly. Virgil finished and pulled back looking at Tim. "Do you think Roman will like it?" Virgil was extremely nervous.</p><p>"I mean, he already proposed to you, he'll definitely like it," Tim said, they never understood why Virgil chose Roman over literally anyone else. When Tim was alive Romulus was a jerk, and the reason Tim was forced to leave. But at least they'd gotten to meet Janus before they killed themself.</p><p>Tim smiled absent-mindedly, Virgil noticed and asked, "What are you thinking about?" Tim didn't answer, but sunk even more into his purple sweater.</p><p>Virgil didn't, mind and just went behind a curtain to change into his dress. He called over the curtain, "So are you ever going to tell me what your past was like?"</p><p>Tim side hoping of the counter only to continue floating slightly off the ground, "I guess you deserve to know, I promise I will tell you tonight." Virgil walked out smiling down at his outfit. It was a short black dress with a purple belt, and his hoodie thrown over it. He was barefoot and each toe had an ombre of purple to black. </p><p>He smiled at Tim before saying, "alright I'm ready to go." They'd already decided that Tim would go on the date as well, but he would stay out of it giving the couple their space.</p><p>The two walked out of Virgil's room immediately greeted by a smiling Roman. He wore his usual outfit, minus the new cape, and a golden crown with red and purple gems sat on his head. He held out a bundled of red roses for Virgil, the red was so dark they looked black. "Are you ready for our date storm cloud?" Roman asked smiling.</p><p>Virgil took the roses and smiled before asking, "Will Damion be there?"</p><p>"No, he said something about going on a walk, it just us," Roman leaned in and kiss Virgil before pulling off. He grabbed Virgil's hand and the couple began walking to the date destination.<br/>•&lt;================================&gt;•<br/>Janus and Patton were ready for their picnic. They both wore what could only be described as old-timey clothes. Patton thought they were adorable, and it was just Janus' aesthetic.</p><p>(If your curious this what they were wearing take this old fanart I drew</p><p> </p><p>Except Janus is short and ignore the other two in the corner)</p><p>"Are you sure this is safe?" Logan asked for the third time.</p><p>"It'll be fine Lo, it's just for two hours and Remus will be there the whole time watching for monsters," Patton reassured.</p><p>"Are you saying you don't trust me to protect our friends Logie bear?" Remus asked faking sadness and leaning close to Logan.</p><p>Logan pushed Remus away, "My name is Logan, and Remus, you may be strong, but if Damion shows up you will be outmatched on your own."</p><p>"Oh come on! Damion won't show up!" Remus said.</p><p>Logan sighed, "Fine you can go, but if any of you get hurt I won't have any sympathy," then Logan walked back to his and Remus' room. The three shrugged it off and began their walks.</p><p>The walk through the forest was fairly calm, they were only attacked by a toaster with legs that Remus took care of fairly quickly. Eventually, they reached an opening which was perfect for their picnic.</p><p>Remus slunk into the trees to stand guard without disrupting the other two. Janus summoned a blue and yellow quilt and a picnic basket filled with an assortment of food. Janus reached in and pulled out a plate with sandwiches on it. Janus continued pulling things out until there was barely any room for Patton. </p><p>There was enough to feed a whole group of people, but due to the fact that they were imaginary, they could eat as much as they wanted. Though Janus would never admit it, this had made him somewhat of a glutton, and any weight he'd gained was easily hidden. "Wow all of this looks so good," Patton exclaimed. He immediately reached for one of the cookies sitting before him.</p><p>Janus smiled at Patton's joy, it was refreshing to see something other than stress on the moral side's face. They both ate to their heart's content with the occasional conversation. Then eventually Janus said, "You know I haven't felt this good in ages."</p><p>"Well I'm glad I'm making you feel better," Patton said smiling. The two stared at each other. Patton's eyes were a beautiful bright blue. Like the kind the babies had, but they never faded for him. Janus' snake eye was the perfect mixture of green and yellow with gold flecks mixed in. They leaned closer slowly.</p><p>Suddenly a giant tremor shook the ground. The two fell backwards. Janus got up again and looked around to find the source. A tall figure walked out of the shadows with glowing orange eyes, "Good to see you JJ."</p><p>Damion didn't approach any further, but stood at the tree line. Janus assumed a defensive pose in front of Patton, summoning his staff and an extra set of arms. Patton was extremely scared, but cried out, "Where is Remus!"</p><p>Damion's eyes fell on Patton for several agonizing seconds, "Do you mean the mistake? He's right here." Damion waved his hand and a struggling Remus floated out of the tree. He was bound by an orange chain and struggling against, it covered his mouth muffling any shouts.</p><p>"I have a wonderful plan for him. I never intended for him to exist, so I'll dispose of him like I should've done years ago," Remus visibly began freaking out at this thrashing around more. The chains tightened and stopped his trashing, but he let out another muffled scream of pain.</p><p>"Let him go Damion," Janus said extremely serious.</p><p>"Oh I'm so scared of you and your four foot eleven inches of height," the height thing was a low blow, but it still got Janus even angrier. Everyone knows not to piss off a short person because they're closer to hell. Janus tightened his grip on his staff preparing to counter any attacks that Damion may throw his way, but he never did.</p><p>"I am willing to make a trade," Damion paused to look at Remus, "you hand yourself over and I leave the mistake and the frog alone, hows that?"</p><p>Janus thought about it, "Alright just leave my friends alone." Patton wanted to scream but he was in shock.</p><p>"Perfect!" Damion clapped his hand and Remus was let go from the chains, though instead of falling he was flung into a nearby tree. A crack could be heard from his impact, but Remus had passed out from the pain. The chains wrapped around Janus and before anyone had time to process what the hell was happening, they were gone.<br/>•&lt;================================&gt;•<br/>Roman and Virgil laughed as they walked back through the castle. The date had gone off without a hitch, and ever distracted Virgil from the doom that would surely come soon. The couple had been shamelessly flirting all night, and had even shared some heated kisses. Every time that happened Tim made a gagging noise, but other than that he barely butted into the date.</p><p>The couple was happy now sharing another kiss infront of the door, when the door magically reopened. Damion walked in dragging someone behind him. The person was to covered in orange chains to be identified. All Virgil knew was that this could not be good. "Ah Roman just the prince I wanted to see," Damion walked over to Roman completely ignoring Virgil. Tim floated closer to see what was going on.</p><p>"Damion," Roman paused, "who is that?" Roman pointed and the person in chains.</p><p>"Only the source of all our problems," the chains lifted slightly revealing an unconscious Janus. Virgil gasped, and Tim floated around the unconscious side worried. Roman smiled, it wasn't his usual smile, or the one he used while playing the villian in a musical, no this smile was the exact same one that Damion wore. One of pure evil.</p><p>"Lock him in the dungeon," Roman began walking off before turning, "and if we don't have a dungeon make one."<br/>•&lt;================================&gt;•</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Word count: 2227<br/>I've got two ideas for endings, but I'm unsure of which one to choose, so comment for which one you want, Mysterious or happy   ----------------&gt;<br/>•&lt;================================&gt;•<br/>Virgil paced around his room. He was running his hands through his hair, well it was more like pulling out his hair. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck," Virgil said under his breath.</p><p>"Virgil you need to calm down," Tim said.</p><p>"Calm down? CALM DOWN!?" Virgil said turning, "Janus was kidnapped and is now caged up in a dungeon, why aren't you panicking???"</p><p>"I am panicking, but panicking on the way you are isn't going to fix anything," Tim said trying to calm Virgil down.</p><p>"You think I don't already know that??" Virgil said pausing his pacing. </p><p>"Sorry-" Tim started.</p><p>"WAIT! What about the wedding announcement?" Virgil asked. He ran too the window throwing open the curtains. Along with the sunset in the sky there was a message written in gold. The message read out as, Everyone is welcome to Prince Virgil and King Roman's royal wedding, + execution of the worst criminal of the mindscape, Deceit.</p><p>"Well that's not good..." Tim said peering over Virgil's shoulder.<br/>•&lt;================================&gt;•<br/>Patton sat on the couch curled up in a ball while silently crying. He should've listened to Logan, which to be honest, is something he should do more often. He'd make a note to apologise again.</p><p>Remus was up in his room being patched up for a broken leg by Picani and Logan. Remy was taking a nap, DW and Andy were in their shared room watching movies to distract themselves. And Patton was stuck in the living room to cry about what had happened.</p><p>Janus was abducted by Damion while on a picnic to cheer up Patton. He gave himself up to protect Patton and Remus. The minute Damion and Janus were gone Patton transformed into LilyPadton, but was to scared to run after them and instead grabbed Remus and ran home. He felt like dirt for not trying to save Janus.</p><p>Patton shook his head. He knew Janus wouldn't want him thinking like that, but being inside wasn't helping. Patton stood up from the couch and dried his tears on the sleeve of his cat onesie that he'd put on. Patton stepped out onto the deck looking out at the sunset. </p><p>He looked up and saw something that definitely wasn't supposed to be there. A message was written in the sky and Patton squinted to read it. His eyes widened in fear before running inside to warn his friends.<br/>•&lt;================================&gt;•<br/>Remus squirmed as Logan gave a vague lecture about listening to him. Remus was too tired to truly pay attention.  "Are you even listening to me?" Logan asked frustrated.</p><p>"Not really, I can listen to you in the morning," Remus said putting a hand over his eyes. Logan sighed knowing he couldn't win this battle.</p><p>"Fine, just don't get yourself hurt again," Logan said moving to sit at the desk.</p><p>Remus would've taken a nap, but a sudden pulling over came him. Thomas was summoning, but why? He didn't really have a choice as he sunk down involuntarily. All Remus could hope for is that he didn't startle Logan.</p><p>Remus rose up in Roman's usual spot staring at Thomas. "Sweet I can fix my leg," Remus though before snapping his leg back to normal. Unfortunately due to how his magic worked his leg snapped in several unnatural ways before going back to normal.</p><p>He looked back up at Thomas who look extremely scared, "Oh please don't act scared Tomathy, considering your the one that summoned me."</p><p>"I-i didn't summon you..." Thomas said, trying to cover up how scared he was.</p><p>"Well then why did only I show up?" Remus said gesturing around the world.</p><p>"But I was trying to summon Roman," Thomas said in a confused tone.</p><p>"Oh right, you don't know what's happening," Remus said, "alright I'll give you a quick summary. Roman's being controlled by a guy named Damion that's trying to destroy your mental health. Virgil's also trapped with them, so we've all banded together to save them!" Remus spoke really fast leaving Thomas barely able to keep up.</p><p>"But I still need an idea for a new YouTube video," Thomas said.</p><p>Remus thought for a second before rattling off a few ideas, "Dress in drag, masturbate to Justin Bieber's Yummy, kill Joan, cut off your foot, shave your head, quit YouTube."</p><p>"Well most of those are terrible, but if I change dress in drag and add it to one of my series, maybe real or fake anime I haven't done that in a while, I could dress like a magical girl!" As Thomas continued planning out the idea Remus sunk down.</p><p>Remus rose up back in his bedroom, Logan was nowhere to be seen. Remus stepped out of his room and heard people talking downstairs, he walked down the stairs very confused. Logan looked at him, "There's new information about Janus."<br/>•&lt;================================&gt;•<br/>Janus was being dragged down to the dungeon by Damion. He was blindfolded and couldn't get a bearing on his surroundings. Janus didn't even fight back.</p><p>Janus was soon thrown into a cage and his binds disappeared. Janus collected himself then looked up at Damion and glared. Damion smiled, "You know, you're really strong, it's such a shame your power will go to waste."</p><p>"I'd rather die than be your weapon," Janus said standing up and walking over to the bars.</p><p>Damion wasn't fazed as he looked directly at Janus, "At least I've got Virgil now, he's a lot more powerful than you. Plus he won't break like Curiosity did."</p><p>Janus hadn't lost his cool yet, but mentioning Curiosity caused a lot of bad memories to resurface, "You won't destroy Virgil like you did Curiosity."</p><p>"I didn't destroy Curiosity, he was just too weak to stand my molding," Damion then changed the topic, "By the way, I've been meaning to ask you if you liked what I did to your darkside of the mindscape?"</p><p>Janus grabbed the bars glaring at Damion, though he was just putting up a brave front, "What did you do?"</p><p>"Oh I just," Damion paused to observe his nails, "Destroyed it."</p><p>This broke Janus' facade. "Aw, you look so cute when your sad," Damion said reaching through the bars and touched his cheek. Janus didn't flinch, but looked completely broken. The place he'd lived in and practically raises Remus and Virgil in.</p><p>Damion felt accomplished with destroying Janus' facade and walked away. Leaving Janus to back up and sit on the floor, Janus curled up and slowly began crying through his human eye. He didn't know how long he cried, but he heard clapping.</p><p>Janus looked up and saw Roman standing in the shadows slow clapping. "Well isn't this a sight for sore eyes," He said stopping his clapping. Janus looked up a few tears still running down his cheek. </p><p>"What do you want Roman?"</p><p>"I just wanted to see the worst person ever getting justice," Roman said walking up to the cell.</p><p>Janus stood up, "That's fair, I did some really shitty things to you. You're allowed to hate me, you just can't trust Damion!"</p><p>"Why not? He's been nothing but honest with me!" Roman was begining to get louder, "Unlike you!"</p><p>"He's lying!"</p><p>"Last time I check he wasn't the literal embodiment of deceit!"</p><p>That hurt Janus, "I'm not just deceit..."</p><p>"Yeah right."</p><p>"I need to give you back your memories," Janus stood up and got close to Roman. He tried to restore Roman's memories, but nothing happened.</p><p>Roman backed up, "Are you trying to curse me?!"</p><p>"Wha- no!"</p><p>"You were!" Roman then left the dungeon quickly leaving Janus behind.<br/>•&lt;================================&gt;•<br/>Virgil had finally agreed to fall asleep as long as Tim checked on Janus. Tim had agreed considering they'd already decided on checking in on Janus. Virgil was in bed, and already asleep. Tim sighed and floated down to the dungeon.</p><p>It wasn't that far away and Tim reached the door almost immediately. The door was locked, but luckily Tim was a ghost. They floated through the door and began their decent into the dungeon. It was really dark and Tim could barely see but eventually the stair case opened up to a long corridor. The walls were lined with cells.</p><p>A soft crying could be heard from the one closest to the stairs. It seemed like Roman and Damion had already talked to Janus. "Dammit," Tim whispered.</p><p>They floated around to see Janus curled in the corner of the cell. His clothes were ripped and his hat was missing. Tim wanted to ripe Damion to shreds for hurting Janus. Well to be fair they'd always wanted to ripe Damion to shreds.</p><p>Tim easily slipped through the bars and floated over to Janus. Tim knew that Janus couldn't see him, but they still wanted to comfort him. Tim sat down next to Janus and put his hand on Janus' back.</p><p>Janus looked up as a comforting gust of wind came from behind, but that was impossible. The only thing behind him was a wall. "What...?" Janus wiped his cheek.</p><p>Tim knew he couldn't just stay quiet, "Hello Janus it's nice to see you again, even under such terrible conditions."</p><p>Janus looked around, "Curiosity...?"</p><p>"You can call me Tim now."</p><p>Janus smiled, "So you found a name," Janus' face then changed to being confused, "but aren't you supposed to dead?"</p><p>"Well yes, but I've been stuck as a ghost for years," Tim said.</p><p>"Well how have you been."</p><p>"I've just been watching you, well less you and more Virgil. We've been linked ever since he formed, but I only started taking to him a few days ago," Tim said.</p><p>"I'm sorry if this is a sensitive topic, but I want to know what Damion did to you," Janus asked.</p><p>Tim sighed, "the best way to describe Damion is power hungry, but by himself he's only powerful when he makes deals. So of course that lead to him wanting to be more powerful, but he couldn't. So the obvious next course of action was to pick which one of his 'friends' was the most powerful and turn them into a mindless zombie that he can control. He land on me then basically tortured me until I- I... Um... I think you know."</p><p>Janus began tearing up again, "I'm so sorry you had to go through that, I always knew Damion hurt you, but not to that degree."</p><p>"I mean its not that out if field for Damion, and I wasn't even his first victim, but this time we will take him down once and for all," Tim said.</p><p>"Yes we will," Janus wasn't entirely sure if that was a lie. Janus yawned. </p><p>"You've had a long day and we can't escape if your tired," Tim said. Janus knodded he was already quite tired. He leaned down onto the ground and waiting for sleep to take him.<br/>•&lt;================================&gt;•<br/>Yes Damion is a side, just for some clarification.<br/>•&lt;================================&gt;•<br/>Remy and Emile sat it bed neither of them falling asleep. Emile was wondering about how Remy had reacted to them meeting Damion. So he asked, "What was Damion talking about?"</p><p>"It's nothing important," Remy was being a lot more secretive than usual. </p><p>"It is important if it has to do with you!" Emile sat up.</p><p>"You don't need to know Em," Remy also sat up next to Emile.</p><p>"I am your husband and your therapist!" Picani was getting riled up, "Why are you hiding things?"</p><p>"I-" Remy wanted to tell the truth, but he also wanted to protect Emile.</p><p>Emile took a deep breath, "I'm sorry for getting riled up, but I just want to know what he may have done to you."</p><p>Remy looked at Emile and decided to tell him, "I was Romulus' first living creation. He immediately went to show me off to his friends, and one of those friends was Damion under the name of Apathy. He immediately started talking to me, trying to gain the kind of control he had over the others, but with me. It didn't work, untill the darksides were formed. I sided with the darksides and went to stay with them, but I ended up in the imagination. Where I imediatly fell in a stink hole, back then the imagination hadn't split and it was random if you'd end up running into something good or something bad. Anyways I'm sinking and can't get out when Damion shows up out of no where. He offers to save me, as long as I help him control Cur-," Remy paused as he continued talking, "He asked me for help to control and old side name curiosity for my life. And I agreed."</p><p>Remy began silent cry as he leaned on Emile's shoulder, "May I ask what happened to Curiosity?"</p><p>"He- He- he killed himself," Remy said getting quite at the end.</p><p>Emile knodded and rubbed Remy's back, "I understand you may feel guilty for his death, but you have to remember that Damion was manipulating the situation."</p><p>Remy knodded as he continued crying into Emile's shoulder. They stayed like that for a while before Remy fell asleep.<br/>•&lt;================================&gt;•<br/>Damion is the kind of villian you would willingly shank if you got a chance.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Word count: 1579<br/>So we're number 9 on Roman angst so I'm gonna take this as an accomplishment.<br/>•&lt;================================&gt;•<br/>Patton slowly woke up yawning. There were still tear stains on his face. He felt so guilty for not trying to help Janus. The others had tried to comfort him, but it hasn't really help. He'd only feel better when he could hug Janus again. Patton felt a tear run down his face, and new he had to get up and distract himself.</p><p>Patton got up and looked around. He'd slept in Janus' bed instead of the one that had been put up for him. He sighed not looking around much. Everything reminded him of Janus. Patton had fallen asleep in the clothes he was wearing yesterday. They were wrinkled, but Patton didn't care. Patton grabbed his glasses and adjusted them.</p><p>Patton walked out of the room. A few noises came from downstairs. Everyone seemed to be down there. Good, Patton wouldn't have to interact with anyone Just yet. Instead of going downstairs he went to the bathroom.</p><p>He locked the door behind him and looked in the mirror. He was a mess, to put it lightly. His hair was tangled, his breath was bad. He still had those aforementioned tear stains, and he smelled like sadness. It's a good thing he wasn't in his room, or this would be affecting Thomas.</p><p>Patton took off his glasses and placed them aside. He wetted a wash cloth and cleaned his face. He squeezed the water out of wash cloth and placed it to the side. He summoned a tooth brush and some tooth paste. Patton wetted the tooth brush then squeezed some tooth paste on it.</p><p>Patton brushed his teeth. He spat the foam from his mouth into the sink the cleaned it out with water. Patton summoned a brush, and brushed out his blonde locks. He summoned some deodorant and applied it. He didn't leave the deodorant but shoved it in his pocket.</p><p>Patton walked four of the bathroom and made his way downstairs. Everyone sat around having their own breakfast. Logan looked up from a notebook he was writing in, "Good morning Patton, did you sleep well?"</p><p>Patton sat down next to Logan and Patton, "No, and I guess you know why." He pulled the deodorant out of his pocket and handed it to Remus.</p><p>"Thanks Patton," Remus accepted the deodorant and popped off the cap. Remus imediatly dug into the deodorant.</p><p>"I think I've got a good plan to rescue Janus, I think I should announce it to everyone," Logan says.</p><p>"Well then do it!" Patton said smiling, he had a chance to save Janus.<br/>•&lt;================================&gt;•<br/>Virgil sat across the table from Roman. He would occasionally look down at his fruit loops that were slowly getting soggy. Roman was digging into his cereal. A few minutes earlier Roman had poured him his bowl while saying, "Here are your Gay cheerios my Noche Tormentosa."</p><p>Virgil had laughed and responded with, "I don't know what that means Princey."</p><p>"Well that's the fun in it," Roman and Virgil exchanged a happy smile. Virgil wished he could've experienced that without the impending doom named Damion hovering over in the corner of the room. Virgil would occasionally look up from his cereal and stare at Damion. He would always hold eye contact.</p><p>Damion had added new decorations on his suit. A lot of gold and a crest that looked similar to Roman's but slightly more intimidating, Virgil couldn't really tell why, but it looked more... Evil.</p><p>Virgil took a few bites then slid the cereal bowl away, "I think I'm done with breakfast."</p><p>Roman smiled, "That's fine Nube De Tormenta," he looked at Damion then back at Virgil, "I think I'm done as well." Roman stood up from his seat.</p><p>"Well since you are done King Roman, I must have another meeting with you," Damion looked at Virgil, "I've set up some people to help you plan the wedding, go meet with them in the fitting room." Virgil knodded, the look Damion gave him was staring through his soul. It was extremely unsettling.</p><p>Damion and Roman walked out of the room. Virgil waited for a minute and then got up to follow them both. They were both far ahead and Virgil was abled to hide in the shadows following them. Neither made small talk as they reached a tall door that Virgil knew as Damion's office.</p><p>They both entered, but the door stayed slightly open. Virgil took this chance and peaked into the door. Damion dropped a set of keys on a side table near the door. Virgil watched and assumed one of those would open Janus' cell.</p><p>Roman sat on the desk, not the chair but the desk, "So what do you need Damion?"</p><p>"Oh just the usual, we need to plan for the wedding and such," Damion says as he summons a glowing orange cloud of dust in his hand behind his back. Roman can't see it, but Virgil can. He needs to gab those keys, but he should see what this is first.</p><p>Damion moves around his hand quickly and throws the dust at Roman. Roman coughs a few times, but breathes in enough if the dust. Roman's eyes unfocus and Damion smiles. He grabs Roman's arm and pulls up his sleeve revealing a dingey burn. It looked to be a specific shape, but Virgil couldn't tell. </p><p>Damion wraps his hand around the burn and begins re-burning it. When he removes his hand the same crest Damion had begun wearing. Roman's eyes refocus and flash orange then he looks up his eyes back to their normal green, "Hello Damion." Roman has a sinister grin and looks way more evil than earlier.</p><p>While all of that happened Virgil had grabbed the keys and was out of there quickly. Virgil made it back to his room where he locked the door and waited for Tim to arrive and give him the okay to move on with the plan.<br/>•&lt;================================&gt;•<br/>Janus had fallen asleep a few hours ago, and Tim couldn't bring themself to leave his side. However they knew they'd have to leave to go get Virgil. Tim had tasked Virgil with finding keys to the cell, all they could do is hope Virgil found them.</p><p>Tim finally made their way out of the cell and went to find Virgil's room. They had no idea how Virgil had memorized the layout of the castle. Tim was still struggling, but they had the vague idea of where Virgil's room. Despite Tim being curiosity he'd begun struggling to retain the things he'd learned about when Thomas got older.</p><p>They new this was because they weren't supposed to be a ghost, but he couldn't. Tim was tethered to this world until Damion was vanquished. Tim would never tell anyone this though, considering they'd also have to tell them he was tethered magically to Damion.</p><p>Tim finally found Virgil's room and phased though the wall, "You find the keys?"</p><p>Virgil had changed into his usual outfit, and had even applied some new eyeshadow, "Yeah I did," he held up the keys, "Also Damion mention some people who are supposed to meet me to plan the wedding."</p><p>"You don't have to do that, have you packed a bag?"</p><p>"Yeah," Virgil pulls a backpack out from under his bed. They we're all ready.</p><p>Virgil leads the way to the dungeon. Virgil quickly unlocked the door as Tim kept watch. The door swung open and they both began their decent into the dungeon. Tim was glad to not hear any crying this time. They both finally reached Janus' cell to see him slightly curled up looking confused.</p><p>"Hey snake bitch!" Virgil called pulling out the keys again. </p><p>Tim elbowed him, though it was more like just blowing air at Virgil, "Don't be rude!"</p><p>"Virgil? Why are you here?" Janus asked standing up.</p><p>"I'm rescuing you for the sake of my friend and my own well being," Virgil unlocked the door as it swung open, "I still haven't forgiven you, this isn't an act of kindness."</p><p>"Thank you so much Virgil!" Janus walked out, "But may I ask who your friend is?"</p><p>"His name is Tim, now no more questions until we're out of here," Virgil said. Virgil lead the way and Janus followed. Janus was trying to figure out who Tim was though.<br/>•&lt;================================&gt;•<br/>Damion had seen Virgil steal the keys. He wasn't an idiot, and Virgil was making so much noise. Though Damion didn't bother to stop them from escaping. Despite his magic Roman was fully under his control and Damion didn't know why.</p><p>He hoped Virgil being kidnapped by the terrible Janus could push Roman over the edge. Damion look up from the note book he was writing in to look at Roman. The note book was locked by blood and contained his entire plan. Damion was just adjusting it. "Your majesty, I do believe it's time to check on our prisoner," Damion said. He teleported the book back to his room.</p><p>Roman looked up from his drawing, "Brilliant idea Damion." The two of them went to visit Janus in the dungeon. Roman gasped when he saw the door wide open. Damion also fake gasped.</p><p>"How dreadful is this your majesty, it seems our prisoner has escaped!" Damion said walking up to beside Roman. Roman was staring angrily at the cell until his face filled with fear, "Where is Virgil!"<br/>•&lt;================================&gt;•</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. 2.4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Word count: 636<br/>This is gonna be a nice little filler chapter and a quick break from angst.<br/>•&lt;================================&gt;•<br/>Logan had announce his plan on how to save Janus and they were all preparing to leave. Patton was ready to prove that he could be useful to the team and save Janus. He'd been focusing on the feelings that allowed him to transform before. He thought he was getting the hang of it.</p><p>They all were standing in the living room  when there was a knock on the door. Remus picked up the glass of bleach he'd been drinking, and went to opened the door. Janus an Virgil stood there shivering in the rain. Tim was floating behind them, but only Virgil could see him. Remus dropped his bleach, "Wha-"</p><p>"Yeah yeah we're here, now let us in before Janus goes into hibernation," Virgil said pushing past Remus. Janus looked very sick. He hadn't eaten in 24 hours and the cold rain wasn't helping. </p><p>Patton stood up, "Janus?!" Patton rushed over and scooped up Janus into a bear hug.</p><p>Virgil rolled his eyes, "Love you to Pops." Patton responded by grabbing Virgil's hoodie sleeve and pulling him into a group hug. Remus went over and grabbed Logan and piled them both into the hug. Soon they were all hugging infront of the door. Tim watched smiling, his family was happy.</p><p>But something was missing.</p><p>Specifically someone.</p><p>Virgil pulled back from the hug and said, "Alright, I brought you back Janus now you're gonna help me save my fiance."<br/>•&lt;================================&gt;•<br/>(They try and come up with a plan to save Roman [insert comedic thing where Andy walks down the stairs and says, "nope not today"] Logan breaks down admitting he doesn't have a plan)</p><p>They all gathered around a huge bowl of popcorn Logan had made. Each of them coming up with ideas. Janus wasn't however. He may not have gone into hibernation, but he did catch a cold. He say watching everyone plan sipping tea and covered in blankets.</p><p>The way things were going was someone would give an idea, then Virgil and Logan would think of all the possibilities of what would happen. Nothing had stuck. They had a sheet of paper labeled "Ideas" that was blank.</p><p>Andy walked down the stairs planning on getting some seltzer for him and DW. The stairs creaked and everyone turned to look at him. When that happened Andy threw his hands up in surrender say, "You know what I'm not dealing with this today." Then he turned around on the stairs and headed back to his and DW's room.</p><p>Patton eventually had to leave to make dinner. He'd decided on chicken noodle soup to help Janus' sickness. Logan soon said, "This isn't getting us anywhere, I believe we should take a break to eat dinner, then come back." Everyone agreed.<br/>•&lt;================================&gt;•<br/>(Andy and Virgil talk Andy then leaves to go on a platonic date with DW)</p><p>Andy eventually came back down with DW. She then had to run back upstairs 'cause she forgot her phone. Andy made his way to talk to Virgil. Virgil was standing off in the corner eating his soup. Andy walked over and asked him, "So you're the original."</p><p>Virgil responded, "And you're the creepy clone Remus made of me when I left."</p><p>"Well I wouldn't call myself creepy."</p><p>"Well then what do you want me to call you?"</p><p>"I prefer Andy, but I'd you come up with any good nicknames use 'em."</p><p>"You seem cool we will definitely be friends."</p><p>"Maybe-"</p><p>"What does that maybe mean? Do you not like me?"</p><p>"No you seem cool, but with all that's going on you never know what could happen."</p><p>"Wow I suddenly hate you."</p><p>"Hates a strong word," DW came down the stairs, "Got to go, talk to you later Original!" With that Andy ran after her and they both left the house.<br/>•&lt;================================&gt;•</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. 2.5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Word count: 870<br/>So this is a short chapter but I just really wanted to get it out.<br/>•&lt;================================&gt;•<br/>Remus had been put on charge of updating Thomas. He was probably the least qualified for this, but everyone else was busy. Well busy wasn't the right word for it. Logan was actually busy, Patton and Janus were spending their time cuddling, Virgil was being very quiet in his room where he occasionally talked to himself, and Remus didn't know what everyone else was doing.</p><p>Remus expected to rise up in Thomas' bed room or living room, but instead he rose up in a fancy restaurant. He saw Thomas sitting with a complete piece of eye candy. Remus was drooling at the sight of him but shook it off remembering his job. Remus whisper yelled, "Hey Thomas!"</p><p>Thomas didn't hear him over the restaurant crowd, damn. Remus began to think of a way to get Thomas' attention, he snapped his finger when he got it. Remus channeled all his built up intrusive thoughts energy into this to make sure Thomas notice, "You could just pick up the butter knife and stab him so easily."</p><p>Thomas jumped and looked around the restaurant and noticed Remus waving at him by the men's bathroom door. Thomas said something along the lines of, "Excuse me-" and made his way to the bathroom.</p><p>Remus was already sitting on the sink counter, "Sup Tomathy, who was that sexy dude~"</p><p>"My boyfriend Nico, nOw care to explain why you're here??" Thomas said, stressed out.</p><p>"Oop- when did you get one of those?"</p><p>"We aren't technically boyfriends this is our first date- I'M GETTING SIDE TRACKED! Why are you here Remus?" </p><p>"Oh yeah- I'm here to give you an update on what's happening in your mind," Remus pointed at Thomas' head when saying that.</p><p>"Okay go fast."</p><p>"So Virgil came back with Janus, but Roman is still under Damion's influence and we're working on a way to save him."</p><p>"Okay now I'm going back to my date-"</p><p>"Love you Tomathy."</p><p>"I hate you-" Thomas left the bathroom with that. Remus smiled before sinking out.<br/>•&lt;================================&gt;•<br/>Damion sat down on his bed. Everything was going absolutely perfect with his plan. Roman had sent out a notice to everyone in his side of the imagination saying that the wedding was postponed, and anyone to catch Janus and save Virgil for a cash prize. Yet something felt wrong. He couldn't shake a feeling of- guilt. He hated it. Damion stood up and looked around a room. Taking a nap would be nice.</p><p>Damion stood up and walked to his dresser. He pulled open the first drawer revealing two lone outfits. One was pajamas and the other was a pair of boxes and a wife beater. You didn't really need to keep clothes when you could summon them on to your body at will. He liked to keep a pair of pajamas though.</p><p>He unbuttoned his vest, and pulled off his under shirt. They dissolved into the air leaving behind some orange sparkles. Damion was the kind of guy that you couldn't tell had muscles. He looked more like a beanstalk than anything. Damion pulled off his pants and pulled on some pajama pants. He didn't bother putting on a shirt as he went to take a nap.<br/>•&lt;================================&gt;•<br/>Damion had materialized second. Patton was first and greeted Damion. Though back then they were only known as Morality and Apathy. As time went on more and more sides appeared and Damion remained without opinion, always apathetic. But he wasn't really opinionless, he had so many rattling around in his brain. But he wasn't allowed to say any of them.</p><p>Damion watched as Patton used his "kindness" to become the leader. Damion thought that was unfair. He was better than Patton in every way. So why wasn't he the leader? Damion had made the decision to gain control under any circumstances. He began by slowly driving the sides apart and making them trust him.</p><p>He "befriended" the other sides, all except for one. Curiosity was a strange side that no one was really friends with. Damion thought they'd make a good power house. He needed to get to them first though and when Romulus came and told them all about the person he'd created Damion knew that he could use him to Curiosity.</p><p>His plan was derailed with the separation of dark and light sides, sure it was his fault but that wasn't how he wanted the plan to go. Damion quickly got Remy on board to help him and began work on Curiosity, who'd decided to go with the darksides in protest of separation. Damion began shaping them into the perfect warrior for his takeover.</p><p>Damion went to get Curiosity for more training only to discover him face down in a pool of his own blood. Janus walked in at that exact time and screamed. Janus had then locked Damion away with all of Thomas's repressed memories. He'd gotten out a few times since then but had never gotten to cause as much chaos as this time.</p><p>Damion smiled. In all truth he didn't see himself as Apathy any more. Plus Chaos sounded a lot better.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. 2.6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Word count: 684</p><p>•&lt;==============================================&gt;•</p><p>Virgil was sitting alone on the guest bed, the rain made a loud noise when it hit the windows. It had be several days since he'd escaped and the rain hadn't stopped, Remus explained that it was probably because Roman was sad. On an even worse note no one had any idea on how to free Roman. He was starting to worry they wouldn't. Tim would reassure him in the mornings that everything would be figure it out today, but then they'd dissapear for the rest of the day. Virgil was starting to think they were growing apart, no matter how stupid that was.</p><p>Virgil flopped back on his bed with a huff. Everyone was already asleep so he was basically alone. He tried blowing the hair of his over grown bangs out of his face. It didn't work as they just fell back in front of his eyes. If Thomas didn't get a hair cut soon he wasn't going to be able to see a thing. Then again, he was the reason Thomas was procrastinating booking the appointment, because social interaction is scary.</p><p>His downward spiral of thoughts were interupted by a gust of wind blowing at him. Since he was indoors, and the windows were painted shut, he knew exactly what that was, “Good middle of the night Tim.”</p><p>“Same to you,” Tim materialized in front of Virgil, and sat down on the bed, “So I've been kind of distant with you for the passed few days...”</p><p>“Oh I hadn't noticed”</p><p>Tim severely doubted that but kept talking, “I've been gathering mine, and other people's memories so I can best explain who I am to you.” That got Virgil's attention and he sat up.</p><p>“Its a bit complicated-”</p><p>“I get that- but please explain because your build up is scaring me.”</p><p>“Alright, well the most upfront way I can put it is, I'm you- or your me, still not sure which one-” </p><p>Virgil was confused, “How does that work?”</p><p>“Well- when I d*ed Thomas needed a new side, and so he basically made me again, but because he didn't really need curiousity anymore he got fear, and you know- that reminds me a lot of the curiosity killed the cat thing and-”</p><p>“You're getting side tracked-”</p><p>“Oh right- well then you formed and years went by and I was stuck a ghost, and I don't know how to pass on. So do you want the long story still?”</p><p>“Well now I want to know-”</p><p>“From my memory Damion used to be apathy, but I'm not so sure anymore, when I formed he was already 'friends' with everyone, we never really became 'friends' but we weren't enemies back then either. Then Creativity made Remy, and we really hit it off- we were really good friends. But then there was the fight and Janus was forced out if the mindscape. I'd never gotten to talk with him before then, but I thought it was unfair that he was kicked out, so I went with him. The first few months on our own were fun but hard. Then Remy showed up- but he was different he started convincing me to do things that changed me. I started changing with everything he told me, he said that someone had big plans for me. Looking back I know it wasn't actually Remy, but back then I trusted him and didn't know how dangerous Damion was... Then I couldn't take it anymore. My years as a ghost passed quickly, then I decided to actually do something and that's when I talked to you for the first time...” Tim looked at Virgil.</p><p>“If I could hug you I could-” Tim giggled.</p><p>Virgil and Tim held a gaze as the rain hit violently against the window, “If you don't mind me asking what changes did you get...?”</p><p>“I basically took a 'medicine' that made me a powerful k*lling machine, then I'd train to control it no matter how much pain I was in.”</p><p>Virgil looked out the window thinking, “I might have an idea for how we save Roman-”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. 2.7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Word Count: 1233<br/>I'm seriously considering making a sequel-</p><p>•&lt;================================&gt;•</p><p>Logan awoke to the sound of his alarm. He didn't feel like getting up, but he had to. All responsibility fell to him for making a plan, and of course he'd started coming to blank. The only logical solution was to keep trying until he could figure it out. Logan reached out and grab his glasses before trying to get up. Emphasis on tried, because Remus had wrapped his arms around Logan in his sleep. </p><p>Logan shakes him a bit, “Remus- get off I need to get up.” Remus didn't budge and mumbled something in his sleep that Logan couldn't understand. Logan eventually just pushed Remus off him, and that woke up Remus imediatly.</p><p>“Where are you going Logie,” Remus said frowning.</p><p>“I have work to do,” Logan got up and put on his glasses.</p><p>“Okay!” Remus jumped up from bed, “Im gonna go do something.” Remus snapped and he was wearing his clothes, then skipped of to do something.</p><p>Logan called after him, “Don't hurt anyone.” Logan walked over to his desk. His laptop was closed, and there was a half drunk cup of coffee from last night. He made a mental note to bring that downstairs when he went to get breakfast. Logan opened the laptop while still standing. To his surprise there was a folded note sitting on the keyboard. Logan picked it up and started reading it. His face changed from neutral to shocked in a matter of seconds. The note fell from his hands as he stood their mouth agape.</p><p>•&lt;================================&gt;•</p><p>They all sat around the breakfast table, all of them dumb founded by the letter Logan had just read them. No one had cleared the table, so the sticky remains of maple syrup and pancakes remained on the plates infront of them. Logan looked extremely uncomfortable for having to break the bad news. His eyes darted back down to the letter in his hands and he skimmed over it.  </p><p>The letter was from Virgil, Logan had imediatly recognized his hand writing. The letter detailed a loose plan Virgil had made. Virgil had left with Janus late in the night, or early in the morning depending on your perspective. They'd left with a plan, and the note gave Logan their side of the plan.</p><p>Virgil would return pretending he'd overpowered Janus to take him back to Roman, and the wedding would continue as planned, with the help of a little sabatoge from everyone else. Logan would lead everyone to crash the wedding, and the details were up to him. Logan had started mentally thinking of ideas for this since he'd stopped being shocked, he guessed having a deadline was helping him come up with ideas. He hadn't written anything down yet, but he would once everyone was done at breakfast.</p><p>Logan looked over at his friends who were all still in shocked. “So Virgil and Janus just- left?” Remus asked. </p><p>Logan knodded, “That is true, but they didn't just leave, they had a reason for leaving, it's all apart of a plan.”</p><p>“Okay, as long as they come back.”</p><p>“They will if we do our part.”</p><p>•&lt;================================&gt;•</p><p>When Virgil had arrived Damion was immediately suspicious, but he didn't think any plans Virgil had would work. Damion would just have to keep a close eye on him. Virgil's reasoning for coming back was that Janus had escaped and taken him, but then Virgil overpowered him and brought him back for Roman. Roman believed him imediatly and brought Virgil to go talk about the wedding that was now back on. Damion chained back up Janus and brought him back to the dungeon, this time with a generic guard Roman made.</p><p>Roman brought them too a room specifically for wedding planning. It used to just be an empty room with desks from what Virgil remembered. Roman had several books open each filled with notes on how he wanted the wedding to be. Over in the corner there were two mannequins, one with an elaborate red suit and another with just some white and purple fabrics pinned to them. A mirror and fitting station were near it. “So I need your opinion on literally everything, I've had a lot of free time without you and basically planned the whole thing,” Roman was talking fast. </p><p>Virgil smiled, “I'm sure I'll love anything you decided.”</p><p>Roman smiles, then his face changes as he gets an idea, “We should do something to celebrate you coming back! Like a-” he snaps his fingers a few times, “A PARADE!”</p><p>“What-”</p><p>“It's decided! We're having a parade in the nearest village and my subjects can admire my beauty-” Roman looks into a mirror admiring himself, he looks at Virgil, “Oh- and yours two my love.”</p><p>“I don't know if a parade is a good idea-”</p><p>“Nonsense! It's a wonderful idea because I came up with it! I must tell Damion at once!”</p><p>Damion seemed excited at the idea, but it was hard to read him. He suggested they do it immediately tommorow and he'd handle the preparation tonight. The rest of the day was wedding planning and Virgil dreading having to be observed by a crowd of strangers.</p><p>•&lt;================================&gt;•</p><p>The time unfortunately came soon. Virgil was being fitted into a dress, even if he didn't want to get dressed up, but Roman insisted on him getting dressed up. Virgil walked out of the room to see Roman waiting wearing a beautiful black suit. Roman was looking in a mirror to make sure he looked perfect. A crown rested on his head.</p><p>Virgil walked over, “Are you sure I have to do this-”</p><p>Roman looked away from the mirror and back at Virgil, “It's to late to back out now storm cloud, Damion got us a horse drawn float.”</p><p>“Okay-” Virgil didn't understand why Roman was pushing this so much, but this was just classic Roman, right? He didn't have much time to dwell on that as Roman was quickly pulling him to get on the float. Virgil went along with Roman's wants and was dragged outside to see a magnificent float drawn by two black and white horses. The float was very low to the ground and was basically covered in roses aside from the clear spot in the middle that Damion was standing on waiting for them.</p><p>Roman stepped on and turned and help Virgil on. Virgil struggled to get on with his dress. He got on and the horses just started going with a hand gesture from Roman. “Shouldn't someone be guiding them-?” Virgil asked.</p><p>Damion speaks up, “These horses will just do what ever Roman wants so why bother.” Virgil still felt like they were going to crash or get lost.</p><p>They didn't crash or get lost because they arrived less than 10 minutes in the nearest villiage. A crowd of people had already formed ready for them. Roman waved at they approached and the crowed cheered. Virgil smiled awkwardly.</p><p>As they passed through the crowed Damion kept his eye out for people trying to climb the float. He only saw one brown haired girl climbing up the side. He quickly pushed her off with his foot before anyone could notice. The parade went pretty well after that, other than the fact that Virgil was anxious and uncomfortable the entire time. But no one was paying attention to him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. 2.8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Word Count: 560<br/>Just a fair warning that something happens in this chapter that makes Patton seem unsympathetic, he's not but I still want to give the warning</p><p>•&lt;================================&gt;•</p><p>Planning a wedding was surprisingly boring. At least from Virgil's perspective, Roman seemed extremely happy while planning the wedding. Probably because he was getting to make all the decisions. Virgil barely got any choice, the only real thing he got to decide was how his dress looked, and Roman took it over immediately. Tim also hadn't talked to Virgil in a while, probably because he was busy making sure Janus didn't go crazy in the dungeon. Damion and Roman would constantly go down there to bombard him with insults. Janus said he could handle it, but it was obvious he couldn't. Seeing how Damion and Roman acted towards Janus made Virgil feel extremely guilty. Was he ever like that to Janus or Remus?</p><p>Virgil was desperate for the answer to be no, but that definitely wasn't the case. It started off as some sort of revenge for what Janus had done the night he left- but that wasn't Remus' fault, and Janus was obviously sorry. He'd have to apologize when they got out of this sick and twisted mess.</p><p>Virgil had been thinking all of this on his walk to the wedding planning room for hopefully the last time until he had to get into the dress. After today the wedding would be set up for the ceremony in two days. Virgil was scared shitless. He kept worrying that the others wouldn't hold up their part of the plan and Janus would be executed and he'd be forced to marry Roman. He'd have no problem marrying Roman a few weeks ago- but Roman had changed.</p><p>Virgil walked in to see Roman sitting looking through one of the planning books he'd made. “So what's on the agenda today Roman?” Virgil didn't bother with a nickname. </p><p>"I saved the best for last! Today we'll plan Janus' execution!" Virgil's face went paler than before, if that was even possible. Virgil didn't expect for Roman to plan it- he just thought- well he didn't know what he thought, but it wasn't this!</p><p>"This is so exciting, after ruining Thomas' life that scaly brute will be no more!"</p><p>"When did Janus ruin Thomas' life-?" Janus had messed with him and the other sides before and maybe confused Thomas but nothing to the extent of ruining his life.</p><p>Roman got very angry when Virgil questioned him, "When he just showed up and pretended to be on my side! It confused me and he tricked me into choosing the wedding!"</p><p>"But Janus DID want to go to the wedding, he did trick you into helping him but not in the way you're saying- if anything Patton should be the side you're mad at, he randomly changed his opinion and you just got caught in the aftermath," Virgil didn't know where the Patton thing came from, but after saying it he realized it was right, his voice got quiet, "this is all Patton's fault..."</p><p>"What are you talking about- Patton is just confused like me- Janus is tricking him too! That's why we have to kill Janus!"</p><p>"Yeah..." Virgil just agreed with Roman for now. Everything could go back to normal after the wedding. There were no signs of anything going wrong with the plan. Janus wouldn't die. And Damion would.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. 2.9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Word Count: 3530<br/>Welcome to the end game.</p><p>•&lt;================================&gt;•</p><p>Damion was getting cocky. He was quite loudly bragging to Janus how nothing could stop him as long as Roman was wrapped around his finger. Janus just stayed quiet listening to Damion brag. He was to focused on keeping out the thoughts that said, what if Virgil didn't have a plan-? That couldn't be true- because Curiosity had reassured him that Virgil had a plan, and Janus trusted him. It still didn't make this suck any less, because why would it.</p><p>Tim was with Virgil going over the plan before the wedding tonight. "What if I can't handle it??" Virgil said over the hair drier.</p><p>"Then Logan and the others will buy us some time. Plus I wouldn't recommend a plan I thought you couldn't handle, I may look like an eight-year-old but I'm not as dumb as one." Virgil nodded and continued to dry his hair. He was nervous now, but hopefully when he entered the moment the anxiety would subside and he could do his job. He never thought there'd be a moment when he chose to fight but the universe was full of surprises. It was a major surprise when a ghost of basically his past life showed up and started helping him.</p><p>"Alright, can we go over the plan again-" Tim nodded in agreement.</p><p>"So this morning I go see Janus and go over the plan with him again, then I lay low for the rest of the day until the wedding, Logan and the others will come in with the distraction and start the fight- then you take over for as long as possible and hopefully kill Damion," Virgil said, Tim nodded along.</p><p>"That's how it should go, and sometime in-between we Janus out of there." Virgil took a deep breath as he turned off the hair dryer and put it to the side. Then Virgil shoed Tim out so he could get dressed. When he was done he headed off to eat some breakfast, he hoped for something good.</p><p>Virgil sat down at the breakfast table. A plate of fluffy pancakes sat in front of him, a servant walked up to him and poured some syrup on them and place a glass of orange juice at the table. He was working up the courage to ask Roman about seeing Janus before he arrived. It was a more difficult task than expected.</p><p>Roman finally arrived with Damion tailing him reading a book with no title. Damion went to stand off to the side creepily and Roman sat down across from Virgil where his own stack of pancakes sat.</p><p>Virgil took a deep breath of courage, "So- I was wondering-"</p><p>"Yes dear?"</p><p>Virgil didn't appreciate being interrupted, "I was wondering if I could see Janus before the wedding- I want to say goodbye forever."</p><p>"Last time you saw Janus he overpowered you and took you away from me!"</p><p>"Roman I'm not weak! He just caught me off guard," Virgil hated lying- why did the cover they come up with have to make him sound like an wuss!</p><p>"Fine- you can see him but I guard is coming with you, no arguing." Virgil didn't argue, he could manage to keep one guard quiet.</p><p>Virgil walked to the dungeon tailed by a generic guard Roman had summoned. The guard stayed quiet and gripped onto the sword he had. The poor guy probably thought Janus was a vicious dragon or a powerful sorcerer. Virgil wouldn't put it passed Roman to make Janus seem as bad as possible in the minds of his creations. Virgil saw Tim waiting outside the door that lead to the dungeon. Tim looked at the guard then back at Virgil. He floated over next to Virgil as they walked.</p><p>The guard couldn't see Tim coming when they reached the bottom of the stairs. Tim kicked him in the nuts and Virgil quickly took action pulling out a pocket knife and holding it to the guards throat. From the guards perspective he'd just been kicked in the nuts by a particularly strong gust of wind and now had a knife to his throat. </p><p>"If you agree to keep what's about to happen a secret I'll let you live," Virgil said threateningly. The guard nodded slowly absolutely terrified.</p><p>"Good," Virgil dropped the knife from his throat and walked over to Janus. Janus was sitting on the floor picking at the dirt under his fingernails to pass the time.</p><p>"You ready?" Virgil said to grab his attention.</p><p>"Not particularly, this dungeon has been extremely entertaining and I totally can't wait to be executed," Janus said turning his attention to Virgil. </p><p>"Yeah sure- get up I have a plan to go over."</p><p>•&lt;================================&gt;•</p><p>Virgil was getting his dress fitted, it was white and frilly and perfect and he wouldn't have picked it in a million years. Though he didn't really have a choice. Roman had apparently never heard of the fact that couples seeing each other before their wedding was bad luck as he was over seeing the whole thing, and kept talking about how perfect this wedding was going to be. It made Virgil want to vomit. It was snow white and trailed behind him so much that Roman had to summon a generic footman to hold it up so it wouldn't become dirty.</p><p>Eventually he was in the dress and he absolutely hated it, but Roman seemed happy, "Your dress is prefect dear!" He leaned in to kiss Virgil and Virgil moved so it was just a kiss on the cheek.</p><p>"We have to keep our kiss later tonight special," It was a total lie, Virgil just didn't want to kiss Roman.</p><p>"Right what a brilliant idea dear," Roman said, Virgil laughed a bit back at him.</p><p>Then Damion walked in, "Are you two love birds ready? The guests are arriving." Roman nodded and grabbed Virgil's hand, Virgil didn't have time to avoid it. Virgil tried to pull away but Roman kept him close.</p><p>"You look beautiful in your dress dear," Roman whispered to him as they walked through the halls.</p><p>Virgil smiled at him, "Thanks-"</p><p>"It's really no problem. Your beauty will help me look even more radiant!" When did Roman become such a prick- Virgil thought. He didn't have much time to think it as they were already outside and Roman was pulling him to a horse and carriage that looked right out of a fairytale.</p><p>Virgil was immediately distracted, "Whoa- that's beautiful, it looks exactly like the one from-"</p><p>"The one from Cinderella? Isn't it awesome! I made it myself!" Roman pushed Virgil to the side to admire the carriage, "It's the perfect thing to ride to our wedding in!"</p><p>"Yeah-" Virgil took a step to open the door but Damion stood in front of him and opened it.</p><p>"This day is all about you two, so I'll be taking a separate ride," Damion didn't give a shit about the couple having privacy, but he planned on teleporting directly to the chapel and checking around to make sure no one would pull anything on them.</p><p>"Thank you Damion, you're so caring," when Roman stopped talking some guards walked out of a barred door across the courtyard. They were dragging out Janus who's head was covered. Virgil gulped, this had to work, right?</p><p>Janus was thrown into a different carriage and the door was closed and locked. No one could see this but a ghost then crawled in phasing through the door. Inside with the curtains drawn Tim pulled the mask off Janus, "You doing okay?"</p><p>"I think so- but those guards were anything but gentle," then Janus- started shifting into Virgil, "God how does he live with scales- those things are itchy as fuck-" Virgil itched the side of his face, which was a struggle considering hw was handcuffed.</p><p>"I think his scales are nice," Tim said sitting across from Virgil.</p><p>"Keep your weird crush on Janus away from me-"</p><p>"I don't have a crush on Janus! I just admire him."</p><p>"Sure thing-" Virgil went quiet for a bit then said, "What if Roman tries to kiss him?" Virgil made a disgusted face while saying that.</p><p>"Well I hope Janus will try to avoid it, he's to good for Roman. Especially this crazy prideful Roman."</p><p>"I hate to say it but I agree, Roman has changed," Virgil sighed and looked at the floor as the carriage started moving, "When that fucker Damion dies he'll go back to normal- right?"</p><p>"I think so, but I won't be there to make sure."</p><p>Tim had Virgil's full attention now as he stared at them, "What do you mean?"</p><p>"When Damion is gone I won't be stuck here and I'll basically pass on, I thought you would've figured that out by now?"</p><p>"I hadn't... So you'll be gone?"</p><p>"Well yeah, I should've been gone a long time ago but I've been stuck here because I'm stuck to Damion, so if he dies we'll pass on together."</p><p>"But I don't want you to go!"</p><p>"Well you can't go back to normal without Damion being dead, and if he dies I pass on."</p><p>"And you're just okay with that??"</p><p>"Yeah- and I would've done it a long time ago but Damion has been locked away." </p><p>Virgil went silent, he couldn't argue with that, it was what Tim wanted, "Okay..." Tim smiled and then checked to see where they were by sticking his head out the carriage.</p><p>They were almost to the chapel, Tim turned to Virgil, "Are you ready?"</p><p>Virgil nodded, "Yeah." Tim put the bag back on Virgil's head just in time as the carriage they were in slowed down eventually stopping. Virgil was loaded off the carriage and taken to a back room.</p><p>Janus, disguised as Virgil, stood at the chapel doors listening to the wedding music start. He hated being transformed for so long, but he'd just have to deal with it if it finally meant getting rid of Damion. This would probably be the worst day of his life it the day Virgil left hadn't happened.</p><p>He took a deep breath and a guard signaled him to start walking and opened the doors. The chapel was beautiful with stain glass windows, most of which were of Roman, there were also a few skylights that could be open to let air in. The crowd of people from Roman's kingdom all looked at him. It felt wrong.</p><p>Meanwhile Virgil had a bag over his head again and was being guarded in a back room. Lucky for him it was the guard he intimidated earlier, so he could talk freely with Tim. Tim took the bag off Virgil's head again.</p><p>"Okay so now we wait for the signs of Logan and the others starting an ambush then-" Tim hesitated, "Then I'll fully poses you to try and kill Damion."</p><p>Virgil nodded his head, "That won't hurt right?"</p><p>"The possession won't hurt but if you get stabbed yeah, it'll hurt."</p><p>"That's good to know, I think..." Virgil turned his attention to listen to the wedding through the wall of the room.</p><p>Janus walked down the isle hold a bouquet of red roses. He was glad their stems were covered as no one had bothered to clip of the thorns, though he would've loved to be bleeding on his white gloves and dress. He didn't pay attention to the crowd as he was too focused on staring at Damion who was standing next to roman as best man. Damion didn't look suspicious, he just looked bored. Janus always hated how emotionless Damion could make himself look, it was probably the only plus side of representing Apathy.</p><p>Janus reached the alter and stepped up to standing across from Roman, he stood as far away as possible, without raising suspicion, from Roman. Though that did barely anything as Roman grabbed Janus' hands and pulled him closer. The priest that Janus hadn't even noticed yet spoke up, Janus didn't pay attention to what he was saying until they got to the good part. </p><p>"King Roman, do you take Prince Virgil as your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?"</p><p>"I do," Roman smiled at who he thought was Virgil.</p><p>"And do you, Prince Virgil take King Roman as your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?"</p><p>Before Janus could answer I do, which he didn't plan on doing, an arrow shot down from the ceiling and stuck the priest right in the fore head. Then the arrow was followed by a smashing sound as one of the stain glass windows depicting Roman came shattering down. Remus emerged from the broken glass, "I don't even get an invite to my own brothers wedding?" Janus had never been happier to see Remus and he pulled away from Roman.</p><p>On the roof Logan was tying a rope around Patton's waist before anchoring it to a chimney pipe, "We'll drop down together, you go help Janus and I'll help Remus." Patton nodded in agreement, he was extremely nervous for this. He still hadn't even gotten a hold of his Lilypadton transformation yet! He could hopefully do it in the moment. Patton adjusted himself to drop down and Logan grabbed onto him, together they dropped down a bit faster than expected into the chapel.</p><p>Roman and Damion directed guards to Remus, who was doing a swell job killing them with his morning star. Logan ran over to him pushing through the guards and summoned a bat to help Remus take guards out. Logan smashes a guard in the head and Remus comments, "You killing the priest was so hot, we should do this more often."</p><p>"While I love your enthusiasm-" Logan took out another guard, "I would not like for my friends to be in such danger again." Remus laughed and smashed another guards skull in.</p><p>Janus turned back into himself right in front of Roman, probably not one of his best decisions. "JANUS?!" Roman summoned his sword and swung it at him suddenly. </p><p>Janus ducked, "Calm down there Roman-"</p><p>"YOU'VE RUINED MY WEDDING!"</p><p>"I'm pretty sure you did that yoURSELF-" Janus dodged being sliced in half then looked around for help. He saw Patton looking terrified running at him and dodging guards who were then taken out by Logan and Remus. Janus summoned his staff and used it to block Roman swinging his sword at him again.</p><p>"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH VIRGIL!" Before Janus could answer the wall behind them was broken open. Patton tackled Janus out of the way but Roman hit directly from the wreckage and thrown back fairly far. Everyone turned to see what could have done that. Virgil stood there with all black eyes, his arms looked like they were all black. Then someone spoke up.</p><p>"Curiosity?"</p><p>It was Damion who spoke up, he'd summoned an axe to join the fight despite the fact that he basically had fire powers. Virgil possessed by Tim turned his head to look directly at Damion, it was intimidating and terrifying. "You're supposed to be dead!" Damion held out the axe.</p><p>"Well doesn't that just suck for you!" Tim pointed an arm at Damion and it flew out to grab him, Damion quickly sliced through it. That stopped the attack but Tim grew a new arm. Virgil still suffered and was in immense pain and could do nothing to express it as Tim was in control. </p><p>"How dare you use my magic against me! Don't forget who gave you that magic!"</p><p>"I don't care about your dumb deals! YOU RUINED MY LIFE!" In anger Tim rises up on his Tar legs and shoots both his hands at Damion. As the two continue to fight Patton is helping Janus out of his skirt so he can actually fight and run. After struggling to get it off normally Patton rips the skirt off. Janus is left in a puffier skirt that was keeping the outer skirt looking nice. It wasn't ideal, but he could manage.</p><p>Janus looked up at Patton, "Alright lets get out of he-" Suddenly their surrounded by guards, Roman had gotten up and was summoning more. Janus moves to protect Patton by stepping in front of him. Janus is able to knock out a few guys with his staff, but he struggles to keep up. Patton desperately wishes he could do something to help, he tries to turn into Lilypadton but it's not happening. Patton starts crying, he's overwhelmed with emotion.</p><p>Then Janus is struck on his arm and starts bleeding. Something happens and in a flash of light Patton is growing. Janus turns to see Lilypadton standing behind him, Patton screams, "GET. AWAY. FROM. HIM!" Patton jumps forward and steps on the guards and kicks at other ones to the side. Janus is watching Patton destroy the guards but new ones are summoned immediately after. Janus thinks they should escape while they still can. Damion and Curiosity's fight is getting messier and harder to avoid.</p><p>Janus shouts up at Patton, "Patton we need to go!" Janus is starting to feel vaguely sick, and his arm's bleeding doesn't seem to have slowed down. Patton picks him up and to escape smashes through the nearest stain glass window. He starts bleeding from several places as well but he keeps running from the chapel into the woods. Most of the run is a blur, but he turns back into himself after a while. Janus had passed out from blood loss. Patton grabs his cat cardigan, which had pretty much been destroyed, and tied it around Janus's arm. Then he passed out as well.</p><p>Logan had moved to protect Virgil from guards and Remus was dealing with Roman. No mater what Remus tried to say Roman would keep attacking him.</p><p>Inside Virgil's head Tim started talking to him, "I don't think I can keep going with this-"</p><p>"What are you talking about?"</p><p>"I can only possess you for so long, and I can't keep doing it. I'm going to leave, and I need you to finish this fight for me, goodbye Virgil."</p><p>Virgil would be crying right now if he could, "Okay- goodbye Tim." Damion hit them in the chest with a powerful burst of magic and Tim was thrown out of Virgil. Virgil was left on the floor with a broken arm. He stood up immediately and ran out of there. He ran outside and started cutting the ropes holding the horses that got them there. Roman and Damion followed and saw Virgil run back to the castle on a horse. Roman summoned them a horse and ran after Virgil.</p><p>When he reached the castle Virgil jumped of the horse and headed for the dungeon. He still didn't have a plan and Roman and Damion were close behind him. Virgil ran down the dungeon corridors and Roman was right behind him calling his name. </p><p>He tripped over a bump in the floor and fell, he quickly turned to see Roman standing there with his sword out. Would Roman kill him? "Roman you have to listen to me, Damion is manipulating you! he has been from the start!"</p><p>"Damion wouldn't do that! He wants me to rule the whole mindscape!"</p><p>"No, Damion wants to rule the whole mindscape!"</p><p>Damion reached out his hand to Roman from behind, "Virgil is lying, my only interest is in you. He doesn't believe I you, I suggest you end him here and we can move along with our plan."</p><p>"I- I can't kill Virgil!"</p><p>"It's your only option right now, the other sides certainly won't want you back now."</p><p>"The others will accept you back if you come with me. All they want is you to come home! they're your family."</p><p>"What good does family do you? If you come with me you'll have power and influence over all of them!" Roman looked between the two of them, and reach to take Damion's hand.</p><p>"Roman- please," Virgil was desperate. </p><p>Then there was a bang, and Damion fell forward with a thud on the ground, a pool of blood gathered around his head. Remus stood behind him holding his morning star, "TAKE THAT MOTHERFUCKER!" </p><p>Roman and Virgil stared in shock at what had just happened. Damion's body then just went poof in a cloud of orange smoke. Roman started coughing up the same orange smoke and passed out, Remus caught him before he hit the floor.</p><p>•&lt;================================&gt;•</p><p>Janus woke up with Patton asleep on top off him. Janus grabbed his shoulder to wake him up, "Patton- Patton where are we?"</p><p>Patton's eyes opened and Janus gasped, "Janus- are you okay- why are you looking at me like that?" Janus starred into Patton's eyes, they'd gone from brown to a beautiful turquoise with a line as his pupil. </p><p>Janus grabbed the side of his face, "Your eyes- they're turquoise!" Janus summoned a mirror for Patton. </p><p>Patton gasped when he saw himself, "I have frog eyes!" Patton seemed very upset by this.</p><p>"Wait don't be upset- I think they're beautiful."</p><p>"Really?" </p><p>Janus nodded, "They're magnificent!"</p><p>"But- they're frog eyes!"</p><p>"What do I have to do to convince you that I love them!"</p><p>They stared at each other for a while then Patton said, "Kiss me-" Patton squeezed his eyes closed expecting for Janus to yell at him. Instead he felt Janus' lips meet his. Patton kissed back immediately.</p><p>It felt like he was flying.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Prideful Revisited</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Instead of writing the sequel I rewrote the series! And before you ignore this thinking you know the story, you don't. There's a lot if stuff I changed now that I know where to take everything. Please go check it out!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>